Intoxicating Relationships
by Mon Cri
Summary: The fateful day that Ronnie Anne, thanks to what she believed to be societies view on relationships, forced her to end her relationship with Lincoln, shattered his heart. What will he do to overcome such grief. Will hate, mistrust and jealousy control his heart, or, will he be able to overcome such pain in his life? Collaboration with Archemios.
1. The Birth Of A Broken Heart

Intoxicating Relationships

The Birth Of A Broken Heart

Sister by law. . . that was the reason, no, the _excuse_ that Ronnie Anne told Lincoln as to why they couldn't be together any longer.

Lincoln tried to reason with her. With tears in his eyes and begging on his knees, he pleaded with her.

Her response? She ended up _punching_ him in the face after he grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

After that incident, Lincoln locked himself in his room for almost a month, leaving for obvious necessities and school. But he barely spoke to anyone, not even his best friend could manage to make him speak something other than one word or two.

However, his life and the life of his family is going to be changed drastically in a way they would have **never** see coming.

Lincoln laid wide awake on his bed, waiting for his alarm clock to ring as he stared the ceiling of his room. He contemplated what was he going to do with his life, especially when it involved his nonexistent romantic life.

The fact that Ronnie Ann was no longer interested in him in any romantic way, made his heart ache in pain and confusion, but, would he be able to overcome those dark feelings festering in his heart or will they consume him in the end?

The sudden ringing of his alarm clock startled him enough shake him out of his contemplation. Sighing, he stood up from his bed and grabbed his clothes before going to the restroom to take a quick shower.

The only reason he didn't had to worry about making a line to use the restroom was because he woke up long before most, if not all, the others. About half a minute later after entering the restroom he removed his shirt and took a good long look at his own physique.

"I look malnourished" he said to himself as he looked down at his chest while poking his ribs. Even though he tried his best, he couldn't stop the sorrow from within his heart to arise and shake his very being as the sorrow grew into grief.

Lincoln got into a fetal position as he hugged himself, he felt the hot tears streaking down his face before falling unto the floor. He couldn't help but to feel useless and worthless as he couldn't help but remember the day in which Ronnie Ann decided to discard everything they had together. The emotions he felt that day were just as painful as they are right now; but his pain, sorrow and grief turned into hate and rage as the memory of the girl that meant the world to him, sucker punched while looking at him what seemed to be disgust.

Lincoln suddenly stood up and screamed in anger at the mirror in the wall before punching it with all his might. The offending object shattered as blood started to leak from the fresh wound in his fist, but Lincoln ignored the pain as he heaved while glaring at his broken reflection.

One minute passed before Lincoln grabbed his twitching arm and took several long and deep breaths before he could finally calm down. Grabbing a nearby towel he cleaned up as best as he could all the glass shards on the floor before throwing the towel in the trashcan.

He took a quick shower before getting ready to go, once again, to school. Instead of waiting for his sisters to get ready for school, he grabbed some fruit from the fruit basket and milk from the fridge in order to prepare himself a smoothie he would bring to school; it's not that he didn't want to be around his sisters, it's just that he got tired of their constant questioning about his wellbeing.

He grabbed a thermos and filled it to the brim before opening the front door of the house to in order to leave. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one who was ready to leave.

With the new information regarding Lincoln's schedule, Lucy was able prepare herself beforehand to talk to him once they had privacy from all of their older and younger siblings that seemed not to know what the meaning of privacy meant. Especially Luan and her not-so-hidden cameras inside all rooms of the house.

"Took you long enough" Lincoln turned around and saw Lucy standing nearby "what are you doing out so soon?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged in response.

"Are you going to be busy once we arrive at school?" Now _that_ caught him by surprise "not. . . really, why?"

Lucy isn't someone who smiles often, but when she does, like right now, shows that despite her cold and indifferent behaviour, she cares a lot for her family. Fortunately for Lincoln, unlike most, if not all of their siblings, she never asks nor pressures their family for answers. This is thanks to her respect for everyones private life.

"Because the Morticians club needs someone to pretend to be a corpse, and you seem already dead inside." Even though the comment wasn't pleasant by any means, it had managed to make Lincoln chuckle a little "I have no problem with that" and just like that, the smile on Lucy's face disappeared as both of them started walk towards school complete silence,

It took them a short while before they had finally arrived on school grounds, even though it was rather early in the morning, there were people already outside the school grounds. Fortunately for them, they were people who the school hired to maintain its upkeep.

Both siblings continued their walk towards an opened door without disturbing the school staff. It is little surprise that Lucy was allowed to enter the school since she is one of the most well behaved Loud siblings. Unlike Luan who always assaults her family with her 'pranks'.

Unfortunately, Lincoln hadn't visited the Morticians club for a very long time and had forgotten how to get there. Fortunately for him, Lucy is here to guide him without the necessity to ask for directions.

Both siblings had finally reached the door to their destination. Lucy opened the door and entered the room. Lincoln entered a couple of seconds later, still unsure as to what to expect from this rather macabre endeavour.

A sensation started to grow within Lincoln once entered the room and only saw Haiku there while hearing an eerie song that Lincoln managed to recognise.

"Bloody kisses by Type Negative O" Haiku stopped reading her novel before looking at him with a raised eyebrow "you know the band?" even though it was a question, the fact that Lincoln knows the name of the band as well as one of the most famous songs of that band, made the question irrelevant.

"I sort of know them, but not as much as I'd like. Besides, I prefer Cradle Of Filth or In Flames. The message some of their songs is more relatable with me anyways"

And just like Lucy, Haikus' smile was just as faint as she looked with amusement at Lincoln. However, something in her smile made Lincoln feel rather. . . uncomfortable and uneasy. It was starting to make Lincoln have a cold sweat, regarding how he was feeling as the teenage girl was approaching him.

"Lincoln agreed to become a corpse for today, sadly we won't be able to bury him since classes are going to start soon" Lucys' voice made Haiku stop walking towards Lincoln, instantly loosing her, relatively eerie, smile and looked at Lucy who stood in front of her older brother, blocking her from advancing towards him.

"I know that" Haiku responded with her usual eloquence. Despite Lincolns' depression, he still assisted to all of his classes in order to help him focus on something else, something that wasn't the pain he still felt in his heart.

With a simple destination in mind, Lincoln left the two teens before leaving the room, but he couldn't help but feel. . . weird as he remembered that feeling when Haiku was looking at him with obvious amusement in her eyes.

Lincoln tried to ignore, as best as he could, that sensation as he walked towards the math classroom. Math, one of the very few classes that has helped Lincoln deal with the pain in his heart, for the class demanded of him to think with logic and reason, not with emotions that plagued relentlessly his mind. The simplicity of numbers, even those problems where variables where involved, allowed him to have a breath of fresh air. Adding to the fact that the professor, after learning what had happened to Lincoln, allowed him to do all the assignments while hearing his music, with the condition that lowest grade in his assignments and homework would be an A-.

Surprisingly, Lincoln had been finishing all the class assignments, and the homework, in some rare occasions, without any mistakes. Not only was the professor surprised, but Lisa was also getting interested in this development of her only brother. Especially since he always gained an A+ in each assignment.

According to her hypothesis, the grief and loss that Lincoln felt when Ronnie Ann left him was forcing Lincoln to need something to vent his pain into. Mathematics seemed to be the best thing for him to vent his energy in a constructive manner, for the alternatives Lincoln did were dangerous to say the least. Especially after Lynn caught Lincoln with a razor in hand.

As Lincoln was about to enter the classroom, he managed to see someone in that room that he has never seen before.

A bald man was sitting in the professors chair while hearing to music by using his bluetooth headphones. The man wore a pink sleeveless shirt along with beige shorts, brown sandals and sunglasses "Come in dude, don't dilly dally out there" the bald man said in a British accent as he managed to spot Lincoln standing outside the classroom.

Lincoln took a deep breath before sighing heavily. Lincoln entered the classroom as it seemed that the class was about to start. Once the door clicked shut, the bald man stood up and walked towards the middle of the board while looking directly at the all the students.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to what's going to be your class of literary interpretation, or as I like to call it 'hearing me talk too much'. The only reason I am here instead of professor. Dvoyno is because your math professor was informed about a family accident back in his home town of Petropavlovsk and had to go there in order to find out what really happened. And since this was an emergency, I was called by the headmistress of the school to fill in for the professor."

"Sadly for those who like doing math, since I am not very good at it, I will be teaching all you of something entirely different" the man grabbed a red marker from his pocket and turned around. While facing the board, he continued "now, let us discuss one of the most loved, by the ladies, and disliked, by men, genres of literature. That genre obviously is romance" the professor wrote the word romance on the board, some students groaned while others grinned in silence.

"Unlike what most people believe, there are several types of romance in all kinds of literature. From the classic type like Romeo and Juliette, which would fall under a tragical love" the professor drew a small line, on the lower left part of the circled word love, and wrote the word tragic at the end of that red line, before encircling it "taking into consideration that both lovers ended up dead"

"Then, there are those juicy detective stories in which the "handsome" detective falls in love with another character, that genre is what I call, suspenseful romance" again, he turned around and drew another line in order to write suspenseful.

"The reason I call it suspenseful is, if any of the antagonists manages to injure, or worse, kill, the detective, then the romance is lost and the protagonist becomes a fallen hero. Unless the detective manages to have the moral compass twisted and becomes a villain in the end"

"Then, comes my personal favourite romantic sub-genre. This one I call it the conflicting romance" once again, the professor makes the third and final line and writes the word conflicting before encircling said word "the conflicting types of romance are the most fascinating, this is thanks to the chemistry between the characters that can be extremely diverse. And thanks to that, I was able to grasp, what I believe, is the true definition of love"

Since the class had begun, Lincoln had not been paying any attention, for his mind was elsewhere, as he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to flow freely. But, regardless of how hard he tried, it seemed that he couldn't help but think and wonder why was Haiku, of all people, looking at him like with such amusement in her eyes. However, his thoughtful wonderings were caught short when the word love was said by the professor.

"Ah, love, such a mysterious, wonderful and such a painful emotion. Love isn't something that's meant to be pleasant or nice. No, love is a **burden** , and a _painful_ one at that, that will make us **suffer** and **rejoice** as we want to be embraced even deeper into its _fiery womb_. For the love we all think is real and true is nothing more than an illusion we create for ourselves. We must suffer for the ones we love as we aid them when **they** are suffering. For love is all about being selfless with them, you must be _willing_ to **sacrifice** _**everything**_ you have and own for the sake of that one person that makes you feel _invincible_ and _unstoppable_ , but when the person _you_ **thought** that loved you as much as you loved him or her doesn't reciprocate those feelings. . . that means the person who you thought would've have sacrificed everything for you, is nothing more than. A. Lie"

"That person never fully loved you. Be it for what _society_ might say, what family might think, what the _believers_ might believe, makes the person who you would've sacrificed everything for, stop caring for you. . . stop loving. . . you as he or she once did, will lift the blindfold from your eyes and force you to see the harsh, ugly and painful truth. Making you realise that the sanctity of your love was nothing more than one way street. Be careful, ladies and gentlemen for the deceivers of the heart will **never** stop until they get what they want from you. . . and they want _everything_ you **have** , and once you lay without nothing of your own, they will leave you and find someone else to feed on"

The professor removed his sunglasses, making all of the students gasp at the sight. The professors left side of his face had a deep scar that claimed his left eye as he stared at them.

"Because in the end, it will always be us, the ones in **love** who will suffer the most"

 **Hello and welcome to everyone who took the time to read this story, this is a collaboration between me, Mon Cri, and, Archemios.**

 **Thanks to his help, I was able to suck less in my writing (stupid past tense).**

 **So a big shout to Archemios for helping me out in this story.**

 **Please, review the story and help me become a better author here in fanfiction.**

 **PS: all reviews (except the guest ones) will be replied to, the reason I don't reply to guests is because I would like to address the reviewer in a formal manner, instead of "hello anonymous person on the internet".**


	2. Unforeseen Consequences

Intoxicating Relationships

Unforeseen Consequences

The rest of the school day felt like a blur for Lincoln, what the new professor of literature said to the class forced Lincoln to realise that there was a lot of truth regarding what the professor said in the classroom. Because of that, Lincoln started to wonder if Ronnie Anne _felt_ something **real** when they were together.

What if everything they ever had, regarding their relationship, wasn't real to begin with? Before Lincoln could leave school grounds, the speaker system inside the hallways startled him before he could even open the doors to leave "Lincoln Loud, please come to the principals office"

That announcement really confused him, he hadn't done nothing wrong for months, and now he was being called to the principals office for no apparent reason. "Let's get this over with" Lincoln thought before wiping his face with a hand in frustration.

He walked towards the office with a steady pace, trying to finish whatever the principal wanted to tell him so he could arrive in time at the Morticians club. At the thought of that macabre club, Lincoln couldn't help but picture the memory of how Haiku, of all people, was looking at him with those eyes.

Those eyes that reminded him of how Ronnie Anne looked at him with amusement whenever he did something silly or stupid to try and make her laugh, only for those eyes to turn angry and violent for no valid reason. It was like if everything they had meant nothing to her. . . but now, there was another pair of eyes that looked at him with the same tender amusement.

Lincoln had no idea on what to do, let alone, how to feel about such a thing. The only thing he knows is that he gave his word to Lucy, and he'll be damned before he breaks a promise to his own sister.

Lincoln knocked on the offices door, only to receive an almost instantaneous response from the other side of the door "come in Lincoln, I believe we have something important to discuss" Lincoln furrowed his brow at hearing that statement. What did the principal meant when he said 'something important to discuss'? He'll only be able to figure it out if he enters the room, standing here won't solve anything.

Lincoln grabbed the doorknob and twisted it with palpable apprehension, he was unsure of what was going on. And just like Lisa, not knowing something important, always made him grit his teeth in frustration.

Lincoln entered the room and the first person he saw, was the new professor of his literature class. The bald man was sitting in the brown chair that was on the diagonally on the right of the principals desk, he was holding a small bunch of papers, and even though he was wearing his sunglasses, it was very obvious that he was staring at Lincoln with intent.

"Please, have a seat Lincoln, the three of us have something very important to discuss" the principal spoke with the same serene calm as always, but there was a little edge on the tone of voice that made Lincoln subconsciously gulp.

Before the principal could continue, the literature professor spoke first "I dislike the dilly dallying of you Americans, so I will go straight to the point. You see Lincoln, the essay you wrote on your first class with me was very impressive and exquisitely detailed. In fact, I was so impressed that I called a very good old friend of mine and told her that there might be a new candidate for the Prozpective program that she is the director of"

"Thanks to the agreements between the founders of the Prozpective program and the education systems of the government, you'll finish the rest of your high school and university years within a three year time span. For obvious reasons, the Prozpective program will push you to your very limits and then, even more. The only reason I called my friend is simple, I see a lot of potential in you. Potential I haven't seen in some years now, and I know that you have what it takes to pass that program with honours."

The professor handed Lincoln the papers that are in his hands "those papers have everything you have to know about the Prozpective program: from the teachers to where the building is, from the other students that are there to what is expected from all students of the program to achieve each month."

"However, since you are a minor, I will need the signature of both of your parents and your signature as well. Once you have made your decision, send those papers to the address written on the last page and I will go to your house and pick you up."

"You have one day to make a decision, if you take more than that. . . Well, let's say that opportunities like _**this**_ don't come that often in ones life."

Lincoln couldn't help himself but stare at those papers that now rested in his hands. What would've happen if he agreed? What would've happen if he disagreed? What did the professor mean when he said that he had what it took pass the program with honours? So many questions and he only had one day to make the decision that, would most likely, change his life for the better or the worse.

"T-thank you, professor" the anxiety of not being able to know something was the biggest trait he shared with his younger sister Lisa, this was made clear when he started to clench his own hands very hard. Lincoln suddenly remembered that he made a promise with Lucy, a promise he will not brake at any cost "excuse me. . ." Lincoln said""I have somewhere to be" Lincoln stood up while still facing both the director of the school as well as the new professor of literature.

Without waiting for a response, Lincoln left the room and proceeded to walk towards the Morticians club. It was rather fortunate that the club itself was easy to get to, especially since Lincoln had a good sense of direction whenever he paid attention.

Lincoln arrived a couple of minutes later to his destination, he knocked on the door only to receive a simple command "come in Lincoln, we've been expecting you" Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle, despite Lucy's attempts of trying to appear creepy or mysterious, it lost its effects on him for some years now. It was like if Lincoln knew beforehand whenever Lucy was going to sneak in silently into any room that he was currently in.

Since that started to fail, Lucy tried to always speak from the inside of the room that Lincoln was about to enter. . . It only made him chuckle as a result.

Lincoln opened the door and entered with the same vacant expression he had this morning "sorry for being late" he said as he gently closed the door behind him. Once Lincoln realised that there weren't as many people as he originally thought there were going to be, he became more self aware of his surroundings.

There we only three people in the room, excluding Lincoln. Lucy was talking to Haiku in a corner. Meantime Gustav, the eldest member of the club, was preparing the coffin in which Lincoln was supposed to be 'buried' in.

Once the door shut close, everyone in the room stared at Lincoln "let the ceremony begin" Gustav spoke with idle indifference as he walked towards a wardrobe, meanwhile Lucy and Haiku approached Lincoln.

The same unpleasant smile appeared again in Haikus' lips. Lincoln had no idea why she was smiling at him, of all people. Ignoring the knot in his stomach, Lincoln exhaled through his nose as he allowed both girls guide him to a rather large metal table.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked with more curiosity than actual fear. After all, thanks to Lynn's constant thirst for wrestling matches and the fact that only he was able to keep up with Lynn herself in most, if not all, of her sports endeavours outside their house, granted Lincoln a lot of physical endurance.

"We need to remove your shirt so we can put a tuxedo on you." Lucy explained as Lincoln was gently laid on the cold metal table "most morticians dress in fine clothing those they present to the grieving families."

Lincoln has little option but to agree with that statement. As long as they didn't fully undressed him, he was fine with whatever they had in mind for his supposed burial.

Gustav approached them with a tuxedo in hand. The black and red fabric of the tux made Lincoln realise that the entire outfit was of good quality, after all, the entire outfit has no wrinkles nor stains of any kind. Gustavs' piercing stare landed on Lincoln "Haiku, mon cher, you will handle the undressing of this fine specimen and put the tux on this jeune homme."

"Meanwhile, Lucy mon cher, you will be today's master of ceremonies." Lincoln couldn't help but sweat when he noticed the small grin like smiles on both of the girls above him.

Haiku started to unbutton Lincolns' shirt as she looked with amusement at Lincoln as she noticed how he was sweating. Fortunately for him, once he felt how smooth her fingers felt against his skin managed to, somehow, calm him down.

Lincoln couldn't help but remember each time he and Ronnie Anne got to cuddle while watching a movie or sleeping in his bed. The smoothness of Haikus' fingers against his skin forced him to remember how at ease he was during those precious times. That sensation was the reason he wasn't as nervous nor anxious as before.

"You have very smooth hands Haiku" Lincoln spoke while looking straight at Hiakus' eyes. Haiku felt uncomfortable when Lincoln said that, it simply was to sudden and unexpected, it had managed to catch her off guard.

Haiku looked away, the discomfort was plain to see, which in turn made Lincoln feel bad about making that comment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Despite the fact that Lincoln still looked expressionless, his eyes clearly showed that he regretted making such a commentary without thinking how it made Haiku feel.

"It's fine. . ." Haiku exhaled gently through her nose before her only exposed eye glimmered with mischief, Lincoln felt the gentle and slightly cold caress of her fingers against his skin. Still, he didn't move an inch, despite how uncomfortable he was feeling, he didn't want to make a scene after all.

Haiku removed his shirt with surprising ease, the chilly air of the room almost gave Lincoln goosebumps, however, it was Haikus' faint smile that made Lincolns' skin get covered in said goosebumps.

Gustav spoke as he approached both Haiku and Lincoln "it is a pity that I only have the tuxedos vest and coat, Telle est la vie, non?."

Lincoln saw Haiku tense up when Gustav when he laid his hands on her shoulders before whispering loud enough for Lincoln to hear "Souvenez-vous de qui vous appartenez, Haiku."

Lincoln's eyes lowered to see her hands tighten up into fists, then he raised his eyes to see her eyes scream to him "help me."

Red. Lincoln saw red as his anger slowly started to boil within himself. Ever since Ronnie Anne did what she did to him, Lincoln has felt a misunderstood anger swelling up inside of him. That was almost four years ago. But now? Lincoln as a golden **opportunity** to _unwind_.

Lincoln cracked his neck before speaking "remove your hands from her shoulders" Lincoln's muscles tensed up with gleeful apprehension as he rose from the metal table. His fingers gripped the flimsy metal table with enough force that he managed to bend the thin metal on the borders.

Once Lincoln fully rose from the table, he removed the tux from himself and calmly walked towards the target of his hatred. Gustav swallowed in fear when he managed to get a good look of Lincoln. Even though his physique was impressive for someone his age and weight, it was his eyes that frightened him.

Lincoln's grey eyes and the intense glare they emanated gave Lincoln the vibe of someone you don't want to anger. But now that there was a target for him, Gustav is going to get a first hand experience of what happens when you anger a teen with a big brother complex.

Haiku managed to free herself from Gustavs' grip just as Lincoln managed to get really get close to him "since you ignored my warning, I will have to break them now."

There was an intense, almost overwhelming silence. . . Which was broken when Gustav punched Lincoln in the stomach.

 **Replying to reviews**

That Engineer: Although I don't like fics where Ronalda break it off with Lincoln just because what society might say, this looks interesting. If Ronadla really loved him, she wouldn't have cared what anyone says, yet she did. Also, LincolnxHaiku ship identified.

Me: I think you mean Ronnie Anne, and to a point I agree with you. Love should be unconditional. . . Unless you're a superficial person. And you are correct on the shipping of the story.

Dread55: you made a follower of me, I can't tell where this story is going. the writing is bringing my hopes up this will turn out good.  
No score at this point. To soon to tell.

Me: I am glad that Archemios' efforts and mine have made you a follower, however, this story is a conversation between us (the authors) and you (the readers). Those who can give _good_ and _well established_ ideas _**may**_ be contacted by me and inform that the idea presented will be used in a chapter.

The PhantomHokage: Interesting story can't wait to see more so who will get with Lincoln if anyone

Me: I am glad you found this story interesting, out of curiosity, what makes this story interesting to you?

Gunslingers-White-Rose: Why would this sub reach about this subject in a math class? Why not hAve him sub for the English class, since they do talk about writing and literature and the speech of love would make more sense. Either way, I'm enjoying the story so far. Keep it up!

Me: when extraordinary events happen, to the staff that is, the school schedule can change. Especially if the new tutor was called personally by the director of the school. His services in exchange of a favour within the limited possibilities.

iamzim87:

Me: because your review was longer than 8k characters, I can't post it here.

nightmaster000: Well you've got my attention. I look forward to seeing where this story goes.

Me: just like The PhantomHokages review, I am happy that this story has managed to get your attention. Out of pure curiosity, what of this story managed to get your attention?

Universally Dank: when will chaoter 2 come out. also i love the idea of a Lincoln x Haiku story.

Me: today. And I am glad that you like the idea of a LincolnxHaiku fanfic.

 **Followers so far:** O'Malley2063, Dread55, KarmenDoctor, The achievement hunter guy, Red the Pokemon Master, Gunslingers-White-Rose, Archemios, DrSin, Dark scythe666, STR2D3PO, Frost115, TheFoolishThief, .39, CianuroDpotasio, balrogdemorgothe, Salvo1985, C4King, The Unheard oc, Sho Tsuganna (19 in total)

 **Favourites so far:** jakemon248, Dread55, KarmenDoctor, The achievement hunter guy, red the Pokemon Master, Archemios, The Crossover Guardian, DrSin, Jerry Gabo703, .39, nightmaster000, balrogdemorgothe, Salvo1985 (14 in total)


	3. A Membranous Encounter

**Intoxicating Relationships**

 **A Membranous Encounter**

Lincoln clenched his stomach before the punch managed to connect, this allowed Lincoln to not fall down on a knee. It seemed that despite Gustav's slim physique, the black haired guy has a surprisingly strong arm.

Sadly for Gustav, that strength wasn't enough to make Lincoln move, not even by an inch. Lincoln clenched his right hand before speaking "you just made a _terrible_ mistake" Gustav tried to punch Lincoln again, but the fist was stopped by Lincolns' hand as it gripped it very tightly, preventing Gustav of retreating.

Lincoln bent Gustavs' left hand backwards with enough force that the older teen was being forced to fall down on a knee. Lincoln slammed his head against Gustav's as he tensed the muscles of his neck, making the tendons bulge. With a wild look in his eyes, Lincoln spoke "and _I_ am going to show **you** why".

Both Lucy and Haiku were trying to find the school security or anyone who could help them deal with Gustav before things got out of hand. Lucy was very concerned for her brother. Haiku was worried for what Gustav might do to Lincoln.

A couple of months after Gustav managed to be enrolled into Royal Woods high school some unpleasant rumours started to spread all over the school. Some were harmless, like Gustav sometimes smokes in the schools cafeteria. Some. . . aren't that harmless, especially when it comes to the younger girls that, somehow, get close to him. Sadly, since they are rumours and nothing has been proved, no one can do nothing to him.

But now, Haiku has one chance to prove what he has done to her. But before that can happen, both Lucy and Haiku need to find someone first who can help them deal with Gustav first.

As both goth girls ran in the school halls with no destination in mind, they stopped running as they had finally managed to find a pair people that were wandering the school.

The young woman wore a dark purple shirt under with a white skull in the center and a black leather jacket above, her black shorts with fishnet like leggings looked good with the black combat boots she wore. The most interesting aspect of her was the intense purple hair colour she has.

The other person was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman. The long chocolate brown trench coat covered almost all the body, the big hat the figure wore hid most of the face. The little that was shown was being hidden by bandages that covered the figures face and the black goggles it had over where the eyes are supposed to be.

A deep voice emanated from the tall figure behind the young woman "it seems that something interesting happened. Should I investigate, my Lady?".

The young woman slightly glared at the teen goths before replying "only if you deem it necessary" the tall figure put an open hand over his heart before bowing slightly "as you wish, my Lady".

Right before both Lucy's and Haiku's eyes, the tall figure vanished in a blur of movement. Both goths turned around and saw that the tall figure was nowhere in sight, but once they turned around, the young woman was less than a foot away from them.

The mysterious woman had her arms crossed as she glared in annoyance at them "explain". That's everything she needed to say to them before they felt a chill go down their spines. This woman is someone you don't want to provoke.

The tall figure opened the door where both Lincoln and Gustav are in. What he saw was something he didn't expected, not by a long shot.

Lincoln had managed to grab Gustav by the hair and was slamming the already beaten and bloodied guy against a wall that had a rather large bloodstain in it.

One second Lincoln was smashing the teens head against the wall, the next he was pinned against a wall by a figure so tall, Lincoln could feel his feet dangling in the air.

The tall figures head turned around and saw the teen who was having his head smashed against the wall. Judging by the injuries, tore clothes, fractured nose and the severe trauma the rest of the body obviously has, meant that the now unmoving teen went through a beating of a lifetime.

The tall figure felt a fist hit him in the head, the impact was strong enough for him to assess that Lincoln was an annoyance rather than a threat.

Under the tall mans trench coat, several small metallic spider like appendages pierced Lincoln's shirt and pants. This was almost enough to force Lincoln to cease his attack, but in his adrenaline altered mind, this was just another obstacle.

This made Lincoln force his muscles even more, tearing the fabric of his shirt as he fought against the weird metallic spider legs that had him pinned against the wall. Without any warning, the metallic spider legs retracted from his Lincoln's shirt and pants, before hiding themselves under the man's trench coat.

Before Lincoln fell, he saw Lucy, Haiku and a third girl he didn't recognise enter the room. The fact that his sister and Haiku are safe managed to make the adrenaline in Lincoln have a less mind numbing effect on his judgement.

"What do you think you are doing?" The girl with purple hair spoke the the tall figure, who replied with a deep voice that made him appear like if he was an adult, and judging by his height and strength, it was quite believable.

Before the man replied, he removed his hand from Lincoln's shoulder, making him fall to the floor "he was being a nuisance" once Lincoln managed to raise his head, the first thing he saw was the girl with purple hair raise and eyebrow at the tall figure "a nuisance?"& She asked with apparent skepticism.

The tall figure, once again, managed to disappear in a blur of movement before appearing behind the newcomer "that's right, my lady, and remember why your father sent you and your brother here in such short notice"

The girl glared at the man before sighing with eyes her eyes closed "fine. . . but you owe me another match once this ordeal is over". The tall man laid a hand over the right side of his chest before bowing slightly at her "as you wish, my Lady".

A pain filled groan alerted everyone that the bloodied Gustav was regaining enough consciousness to realise what had happened to him. Before he could even try to stand up, he was grabbed by the collar of what used to be his yeah yeah yeahs skull themed edition shirt, by the purple haired girl.

"If it was up to me, I'll gladly beat to death. . . however, I believe that being sentenced to life for what you have done is punishment enough". With that, she let go of him, making him hit the floor once again.

With crossed arms and an angry look, the purple haired girl directed her attention at the tall man "take this **filth** to a police station as well as this cellphone". The tall man bowed to her before grabbing the teen, putting him on top of a shoulder, and grabbing the cellphone.

"My lady, I shall task this assignment to someone more suitable for dealing with rabble like him. I was given direct and strict orders to not leave your side. . . and I believe that tonight is going to be interesting" the tall man put a finger on his ear piece before whispering some directions to the person on the other side of the line.

"I believe it would be wise for me to escort the young man out of here and to his home" the doors of the room they were in opened and a young looking woman came in.

Her sharp eyes and bodyguard outfit made her look like if she was in charge of the security of a high profile individual. Without uttering a word, she took the bloody teen out of the tall mans arms before slightly bowing to him and leaving the room. Before the woman left the room, the tall man spoke to her in a serious tone""Prenez cette brute dans un poste de police et attendez d'autres instructions. Ne me déçoive plus encore"

The woman didn't respond at all and kept walking towards the door. The purple haired girl turned around and said to the man "Êtes-vous sûr qu'elle est prête?"

"Seul le temps peut le dire" it seems that they were having a somewhat private conversation between themselves. Lucy ignored the two strangers and helped her brother to stand up. Lincoln was still a bit dizzy and slightly disorientated by the whole affair, but he was slowly starting to recover his fleeting senses.

"Well" the tall man suddenly spoke which managed to startle Haiku out of her stupor "I believe it's time for me to drive you to our meeting with the new candidate". The purple haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance before grabbing him from his trench coat before forcing him to be at eye level with her "you idiot, **he** " she stated while looking at Lincoln, who was beyond confused " _is_ the new candidate".

There was a short pause as the tall man processed the information "eh heh heh heh" he chuckled before scratching the back of his head "sorry about that, my Lady".

"Just drive them home. . . idiot" he bowed to her before raising to his feet and helped Lucy with the task of helping her brother walk. "" shall meet you at the rendezvous, my Lady".

Despite her cold behaviour, a minute smile appeared on her lips as she left the room, leaving everyone behind as she grabbed a portable game and continued walking. The tall man watched as she left the room before turning his head and stared directly at Lincoln, who was well enough to stand without any help.

"If you could please follow me, I will drive to your respective homes" the man said as he walked out of the room and towards the parking lot of the school. The teens, now unsure of what was going on, had little option but to follow the man.

All the buses were gone by this hour, Lincoln's' and Lucy's' parents were working and Haikus' cellphone was taken away with the evidence she could prove of what has Gustav forced her to do.

With no option, and visible hesitance, they followed the man. Lucy never left her brothers side, worried that he might go faint or weak. Haiku also was near Lincoln, especially since she has no idea who this man is, no why is he here.

"I. . ." Lincoln spoke with obvious suspicion to the man "we don't know your name" the tall man stopped walking before he slightly turned his head around enough for one of his eyes to look at the teens.

"Servants don't have names" came as a response "We serve and obey, nothing mor"". With that, the man continued walking without uttering a noise. Fortunately for Lincoln, Lucy managed to regain her voice "then what do we call you?".

The man stopped walking once more ". . ." The man seemed to be very hesitant of sharing that information with them. After some seconds of silence, the man responded "call me Z" it was rather obvious that the man wasn't going to give his name to them, sadly this only aroused even more suspicion from the teens.

They all walked in relative silence towards the car that the man was going to drive them in towards their home. However, before they even reached the parking lot, Haiku managed to speak for the first time since the ordeal ended "my sister is in a date with her girlfriend".

That managed to gain Z's attention, for he turned around to look at Haiku ". . . and where do you think your sister might be right now?. The man asked as he continued to look at her "at Lincoln's house most likely" the man nodded before continuing to walk towards the car.

Lincoln couldn't help his curiosity wonder as he focused on who might be Haiku's elder sister, he glared at nothing as he focused as best as he could and tried to figure out who is Haikus' sister.

"Lincoln" his train of thought got derailed when he heard his name "yes?" Lincoln asked as he turned to look at the tall man "you will be on the co-pilot seat". Despite the fact that the tall man wore black goggles, it was clear that he wouldn't have a no as an answer.

The teens, having no viable alternatives on the matter, got inside in the car before the door closed behind them. Lincoln could see that the inside of the car betrayed the plain outer look of the car itself. The entirety of the front part of the car was spotless, he could even see his reflection on its surface. Turning around, he saw both Haiku being consoled by Lucy, as the latter sat close enough to her so Lucy could embrace her in a hug.

Since Lincoln was still concerned by both goths, he paid little attention to the surroundings of the car. Once Lincoln turned back to see the street, he noticed that the tall man was driving towards his home, or so it seemed.

For some reason, even though neither of the teens have any idea of who the man is, it seemed that they just didn't care anymore about where they were going. They just wanted this to end.

Some short minutes in complete silence, Z grabbed a small earpiece from a compartment of the car before shoving it gently into his ear "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, mon seigneur?" The tall man remained silent for some seconds before replying "Bien sûr, ma Dame sera à sa destination avant votre arrivée. est-ce tout?" another couple of seconds in silence passed before he replied again "Très bien, je suis heureux que vous soyez ici pour faire votre évaluation de cette situation, mon seigneur".

After that, Z removed the ear piece before putting it back in its place. A couple of seconds after, the car started to slow down, making it obvious that they have reached their destination.

The doors of the car unlocked, allowing the teens to leave with no opposition of Z. Lincoln and the rest left the car and noticed that the purple haired girl was already there, standing near her car while smoking a cigarette "took you long enough" she spoke as she removed the cigarette from her mouth before stepping on it with her boot "my apologies, my Lady, but I had a call from your brother, he will be arriving shortly here".

She rose an eyebrow at the statement ". . . I hope he doesn't make this assessment uncomfortable" Z walked towards her and took his side right behind her "knowing him, he will make it. . . an interesting get together with the candidates family".

The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance before looking at the group of teens as Lincoln stood in front of both Lucy and Haiku, it seemed that he was putting a brave face for the sake of his sister and the other goth girl.

"Well?" The purple haired girl asked as she crossed she put her hands on her hips while glaring at them. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to enter your own home?".

This is the first time they have heard her swear, which only made Lincoln feel even more protective of his sister. "No" came his response.

Before the either Z or the purple haired girl could say a word, an older looking girl opened the door "dude! What the heck happened to you?".

She ignored the two strangers as she approached her younger brother with obvious concern and worry.""He got in a fight with another student" Z spoke with his usual indifference of the situation at hand, as it was clearly obvious that the glaring of the rocker didn't unnerve him in the slightest.

For the first time, another person got protective, as she stood her ground with her head held up high "and who the heck are you two?" The rocker asked as she clenched her fists, almost expecting either of them to attack her younger siblings or the little sister of her sisters girlfriend.

"We are here as assessors for the new scholarship that Lincoln managed to enter" this made the rocker even more suspicious of them. Why would a scholarship need to send assessors to, well, assess if someone fits the bill?.

Especially if they didn't even looked like people any scholarship would send. The girl looked around the rockers age, while Z looked out of place. Not trusting them in the slightest, the rocker turned around and asked Lincoln.

"Did you managed to enter a scholarship program?" The rocker asked Lincoln in a tone that meant she was being very serious at the moment. Both of them had a mini staring match before he replied ""t depends".

Th rocker turned around at the two strangers and glared at the girl ". . . fine, let's say I believe you, what do you want and why are you here?". The purple haired girl made a tch noise before grabbing another cigarette " _I_ am here to see if your brother has what it takes to enter the Prozpective scholarship".

The rockers eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she heard the name of the scholarship.

" _The_ Prozpective scholarship!?" After her spontaneous outburst, she blushed in embarrassment. She has heard a lot of rumours about the Prozpective programs that have started to appear all over, all those talent seekers that work for the Prozpective scholarship programs only hunt for the most impressive, unique and talented individuals. All those who manage to survive the gruelling process of the training they go through get hired right of the bat.

The rocker heard through the grapevine that those who seek people for the Prozpective program are elitist beyond measure. During one of the seminars she was part of, out of three thousand people who got accepted by the program, only one hundred managed to graduate and from that small group, only ten managed to graduate with honours.

One of the people who graduated with honours is a drummer who managed to gain many gigs in the staples arena. The rocker was very pleased and quite jealous that her brother has managed to enter the program before even graduating from college.

Before the rocker could say anything to either the purples haired girl or Z, a black Ferrari with blue neon lights stopped in front of the house. A young guy stepped out of the car and squinted his eyes, as if he was trying to find someone.

The guy was wearing what seemed to be a doctors coat but in black, the shirt under it was a deep royal blue with a white skull. The black jeans hadn't couple of small chains that were attached from his belt to his left side pocket.

When he spotted who he was looking for, the young guy spoke for the first time "hey there Gaz, has Zim caused any trouble?".

Answering reviews time

ThatEngineer: Ronnie Anne's real is is Ronalda, but most seem to forget that tiny detail. Also, Gustav...you're going to learn why you wouldn't wound someone unless you KNOW you can win.

Me: I checked with wiki of The Loud House, and you are right. I hope the punishment that Gustav went through was enough for your tastes.

STR2D3PO: Lincoln and Haiku... an interesting pairing

Me: I am glad that you like the pairing I chose.

76: plz update it I need more

Me: you got an update.

Dread55: still like this. I don't think any reader can tell how Gustav looks like. having another girl find interest in Lincoln may push Haiku to be more daring. You clipped all the sisters out except for Lucy, At least Lori should have something to say or comfort Lincoln.

If you are looking for a story build, use the same idea as in "dance dance", the sisters invite girls to a party at there house in order to have one of them hoke up with Lincoln. If you are insistent on only having Haiku as the only girl who is into Lincoln this story may become very slow with her being who she is.

8.7/10 as of now(you took a real long break, I hope for more content soon)

Me: so far I haven't clipped any of the Loud sisters out, they just haven't appeared. And that is going to change next chapter. One thing you haven't considered is the fact that Lincoln literally fought for Haiku, do you think she is going to let him go without a reward? ;). What is my rating after this chapter?

iamzim87: Glad to see another chapter of this after a fairly long wait. I'm really curious now as to what exactly Lincoln wrote in his essay that would catch the attention of his new teacher and would instantly land him some sort of scholarship should he choose to accept. Based on how the conversation went, would Lincoln be at least 16 in your story? You haven't really confirmed his age yet.

So the Lincoln x Haiku ship is confirmed now, AWESOME! I'm really stoked to hear that and based on the reviews and your little Q and A, it seems I'm not the only one. From what I've seen in this section, you'd probably be the first one to do this pairing. The only other fics that pair Lincoln with Haiku are in the crossover section with her being one of his harem members, both are Spider-Man crossovers done by Harem Master123 and TvFan2244. They seem to have potential to be a worthwhile read. Hopefully your fic will encourage more writers to try the shipping themselves as I had said it would be a welcome change-up to all the Loudcest fics that take up most of this section.

It seems that Lincoln's not the only one having relationship troubles, huh? I ran what Gustav said to Haiku through Google Translate: 'Remember who you belong to Haiku.' Even if Lincoln didn't understand French, all the body language and signals certainly was enough for him to go on. I didn't expect it to set him off that much so quickly, I guess it's a combination of his own relationship issues and that he may be more drawn to Haiku already than he has yet to realize. Kind of wished you hadn't chose to end the chapter with that cliffhanger as I wanted to see Lincoln kick his ass as I hate those types of people but I guess that's something to look forward to next chapter. Hope Lincoln doesn't loose his scholarship over it though. At the very least, I'm sure Haiku will be even more drawn to Lincoln for being so willing to put himself in harm's way for someone he doesn't know that well and possibly ruining a future opportunity to succeed early in life.

So the character limit for a review is 8k? Thanks for letting me know. I actually made the same mistake again last week with another story I was reviewing and had to PM the author to clear up any confusion like I did for yours. I actually sent an email to the site's technical support to put an indicator for the character limit like they do for PM's but I guess that's not happening anytime soon, so again, thanks for that and I look forward to your next chapter.

Me: one of my few pet peeves regarding Fanfiction, is the lack of originality. Most stories are cliché or have overly used plots and problems that can be solved relatively easily. Archemios managed to write a story who's main plot is very simple, yet as time passes it becomes more and more complex. I am going to make my stand and make a fanfic here, in the Loud House section that is unique. However, I am still a person and I need the help of all of you, readers, to make this story better.

imperialwar1234: One question

This history content element like harem and/or Loudcest?

Me: neither.

nightmaster000: Another excellent chapter.

Hmm not really sure what about this story that first caught my attention. Maybe the way Ronnie broke poor Lincolns heart, the professors lecture at the end of the first chapter, or maybe a minor character like Haiku getting spotlight. Or just all these things and more.

Me: I am glad that so many different factors have managed to gain both your attention a and your curiosity.

New followers: cynical, JacksonDragneel16, Chaotic Hero, skywalker260, GennaiArakida-XIV, KingdomOfMine, angel88441, FallenAngelX00, BattleUnit3, imperialwar1234, SonicMax, Bright Inferno, Neko249.

New favourites: HKShadow714, JacksonDragneel16, Chaotic Hero, skywalker260, GennaiArakida-XIV, KingdomOfMine, BattleUnit3, Frost115, imperialwar1234, Majinsy3, Voidknight, Neko249.

Authors note: the next chapter will be a Q&A, so prepare your best questions and I will answer them at the best of my capacity.

However, those who manage to figure out who Haiku's elder sister is or figure out exactly what Gustav did to Haiku, can suggest what might happen in a future chapter.

Please note what I said. It might happen, it might not happen. But you will never know unless you try. The Q&A chapter will be posted with this Wednesday or Thursday.

Good luck with your questions and even more luck with guessing the two unknowns.


	4. Your Questions, My Answers 1

I am going to be honest, I am a tad disappointed by of a response. Out of the 42 followers and 32 favourites this story has, only eight people wrote a review.

I know that the story isn't that long (only having a total of 3 chapters and less than 2,200 views in total), I honestly thought that the story itself could've gained enough curiosity to write a review asking something, or clarifying what can be considered a problem.

As I have stated before, an author without an audience is nothing, and I would greatly appreciate all types of reviews.

Now, back to what I promised a some days ago.

Jerry Gabo703: Your story is very interesting seriously that you know how to give mystery, the lincoln x haiku is good to see it as a main match and I think the elder sister of haiku is maggie or sam.

Me: I am glad that you're enjoying both the story and the writing so far. And yes, the main pairing is going to be Lincoln and Haiku (note: I said main, not only;). And you are correct regarding Haiku's elder sister.

imperialwar1234: two things:

One this become in a fanfic LoudCest in the future?

And two: What the hell are make Dib membrane here? heck what the hell are all the Invader Zims charater here?

Me: regarding the Loudcest, I have some ideas on how to incorporate other not that used characters (regarding loudcest) into a loudcest like story.

For your second point, why do you think I wrote the word Prozpective with a z instead of an s? It's called foreshadowing for a reason. . . despite how lazy and very infuriating (for those grammar nazis) it is.

Dread55: well... that was a sharp 90 degree turn to what this story started as, 9.6/10 (i saw more then 4 times skipped words and double words) keep up the good work.

Me: I am a big brother of two younger siblings (the minimum age difference between me and my sister is 13 years). Despite the fact that I was raised with the idea that violence never solves anything, I'll be the first in line to bash anyone's face in if they ever try hurting my siblings. That raw, primal and violent trait can be seen in all decent human beings when their loved ones are threatened, or in this case, near someone who you saw in a first handed experience, the fact that a young girl is terrified of him.

And yes, I do know about the time skips. I'll admit, I have a hard time writing time skips, do you have any suggestions on how to make such a scenario seem more fluent? (Regarding the story, that is).

Sunblast X: Nice story. But if you're going to have characters speak in french, can you at least have a translation next to it?

Me: I don't know French at all, I can't even understand that language. Thus I use google translate. But you're right, I should put the translation either next to the foreign language part, or at the end of the chapter.

Universally Dank: AN INVADER ZIM CROSSOVER!? Consider yourself favorited and followed.

Me: well, that was both surprising and unexpected.

He23t: This is really interesting to say the least. I hope for more.

It almost kinda reminds me of "The Matrix" for some reason

Me: how is this story reminding you of The Matrix?

iamzim87: GODDAMN! That was a much more brutal reaction than I would have expected from Lincoln of all people. Not that I'm complaining mind you, as I said I wanted this to happen and I wish this type of thing could happen more often in real life to people like Gustav. Glad to see his ass is going right to prison and that the charges will stick with the evidence Haiku's phone can provide, though I'm dreading to find out what it is exactly Gustav did to her. My guess is that he blackmailed her into sleeping with him somehow or he outright raped her and she was too scared to tell anyone fearing what he may do in retaliation if the charges didn't stick. While I wish that didn't have to be the case, for the sake of the plot, I suppose it's a given. I did suggest that in order for Lincoln and Haiku to become closer, she should have her own tragic backstory that she could confide in him to and for him to do the same so they could help each other heal and move on.

Me: first of all, thanks for being, practically the only, person who has written long and well thought reviews for this story.

Regarding what Gustav did to Haiku, it will be explained in a future chapter/episode in full detail. After all, we all saw Gaz's reaction after learning what he did. A little spoiler though, I am not a fan of the abuse of characters (as long as they don't deserve it).

On a lighter note, I think it's so cool that you added Invader Zim to the mix. That was another one of my favourite cartoons off of Nickelodeon and what gave me the idea for my username as some may have guessed. I don't know how much focus you are going to give to any of the characters from there as opposed to The Loud House ones but I'm really curious now as to what it is exactly that lead up to Zim becoming subservient to Gaz. She must have really done a number on him to make him go from being so crazy, unfocused, and stupid to calm, quiet, and capable of rational thought. I actually could picture something like this happening if Gaz wanted it to seeing as how similar in personality she is to Mandy (Grim Adventures) with her having the Grim Reaper himself as her bitch. Bit of a shame though, as Zim cracks me up and I like stories that ship him with Gaz. Guess that probably won't be happening in your fic, huh?

Me: I will, most likely (no promises) write a fanfic about why and how did Zim became so submissive towards Gaz. The characters of Invader Zim will have few appearances in the story (they are cameos after all). However, they are also big players in this story, taking into consideration what is going to happen in future chapters/episodes.

The answers are: Maggie is Haiku's older sister and she's dating Luan, right?

Me: you are the first person to give only one name as an answer to both my questions. And you are correct.

STR2D3PO: Something tells me this isn't going to be a harem story like the previous versions were

Me: dude, it's only been three chapters, and all of them are nothing more than character development. Take a seat, relax and enjoy the story, for I guarantee that no one (except Archemios) is going to see the cliffhangers and plot twists I have in mind.


	5. A Family Assassment

Intoxicating Relationships

An Unfinished Assessment

Gaz approached her brother and stopped once she was less than an a foot away from him. "What took you so long?" Gaz asked Dib as she glared at him.

All of the Loud siblings couldn't help but gulp as an aura of darkness emanated from Gaz. Even Dib, who is her older brother, started to sweat as her glaring intensified with each passing second of silence. "W-well I. . . stopped to buy a treat or two. . ."

Gaz raised and eyebrow as a tinge of curiosity started to make her less volatile "so I bought you some dark Pascha chocolate". The only person who could see Gaz's eyes widen, ever so slightly, was her brother.

Dib turned around and grabbed a small black and purple package from the inside of his car before handing it to his sister. There are very, very few sweets that can make Gaz a calm, young woman. Only those who are very close to her know what makes her tick, and chocolate is literally the only thing she will always hunger for, especially if it is dark chocolate.

Gaz grabbed the small package before gently opening it. An almost silent shuddering sigh left her lips before her cold demeanour returned ". . . thanks".

Zim watched patiently as Gaz turned around and started to walk towards him "remember why your father sent us here, Master Dib" Zim's deep voice made Dib look at Zim before his eyes widened, as if he remembered something just now.

"Wait a second. . ." Dib turned his head and stared with squinting eyes at Luna, who was still unsure as to what to do with this situation. "Gaz! Do you know where we are!?" Dib's sudden excitement made almost everyone jump in surprise.

"The Loud house" was the simple answer of Gaz as she grabbed a small piece of the dark chocolate before throwing it in her mouth "what's the big deal?".

Dib was incapable of stopping his eyes from widening as he remembered Lincoln's last name "do you have any idea how many potential candidates live under that roof?!" Dib, despite being 23 years old, was acting like a teenager under the influence of a powerful sugar rush.

Gaz rolled her eyes in annoyance before handing Zim the dark chocolate package that she hadn't finished. Gaz clenched her right hand, making the bones crack, as her glare returned in full "if you don't start making sense, I will beat sense into you. . . again".

This made Dib realise what is going to happen to him if he doesn't calm and and prevents his sister from getting angry at him once again. "Eh heh heh heh" Dib scratched the back of his head as he awkwardly laughed "sorry about that Gaz. . . please don't punch me again".

Gaz made a tch noise before relaxing her hand ". . . I'll let you go unpunished, just because you gave me my sweets". Dib exhaled in relief. Despite how Gaz looks, she has won many golden medals in several different martial art competitions. Her specialties are both the Iron Shirt martial style and Wing Chun martial style.

Haiku silently looked at the two odd siblings as they playfully bickered. Even though she hated to admit it, watching Dib and Gaz brought some sense of normalcy, as if nothing bad has happened.

Not having a deep connection with her older sister made it a bit hard for Haiku to tell her certain things, the conflict between them mainly is because Haiku is a real goth, having fully embraced the culture and all it stands for, while her older sister is a goth poser.

There's also the fact that, unlike Haiku, her older sister isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty, especially if someone is harassing her.

That's why Haiku has kept her mouth shut about what Gustav has done to her. If her sister ever heard what the teen has done, things would have escalated and both of their reputations as students would be destroyed. Both of them would have been reduced to laughing stocks. Or worse.

Zim took a deep breath before sighing, the Membrane siblings were wasting time yet again. Despite the fact that they had a busy schedule, they still had enough time to act like a normal family. . . family, such a simple six letter word that meant the world to Zim.

"Excuse me, Lady Gaz" Zim finally spoke since arriving at the Loud house.

Gaz stopped talking to her brother and turned around, her piercing hazel coloured eyes making direct contact with Zim's. This girl. . . no, this woman in front of him was the most important person for Zim. She was, is and always will be the only human being Zim, an Irken invader sent by the Almighty Tallest, will consider his equal. A feat very few species can brag about.

"What do you want Zim?" Ah, yes. Her superficial indifference and cold demeanour might be unappealing, and to a point scary, for most men. But for Zim, those were features that made her unique. In many aspects, whether she admits it or not, Gaz has more Irken behavioural traits and human traits.

Zim clears his throat before answering "if we don't hurry, you won't be able to have your rematch against me". Her eyes widen in surprise. Each time she interacted with her brother, whenever the interaction excluded fighting, she had the bad habit of forgetting certain things.

Not because she was dumb, or not as bright as Dib. The reason she could forget such things was because she trusts Zim with everything in her agenda.

". . . Can I be the referee?" Gaz turned around and saw Dib staring at her with what could be considered puppy dog eyes. Dib always managed to find a way to amuse Gaz. Sighing in defeat, Gaz shrugged as she saw her older brother hug her. . . only to be smacked on the head by her.

"I am sorry to interrupt your bickering, but your father is expecting us to arrive home by tomorrow morning" Zim, yet again, interrupted them. One of the few things that has always greatly annoyed Zim of the human race is how easily they can forget a direct order from their superiors.

Both Membrane siblings looked at each other before Gaz shrugged "you're right, sorry about that" Dib said before adjusting his shirt, he started to walk towards the rocker who has no idea on what is going on anymore.

"Hello" Dib greeted her as he stretched out a hand to her "would you be kind enough to let us enter your home?" The rocker was speechless, Dib Membrane was right in front of her. This is her one and only chance to shine as a real rockstar. She can't screw this opportunity up.

"Of course!" The rocker practically exclaimed in Dib's face. Fortunately for her, he wasn't startled in the slightest, it wasn't the first time someone shouted in his face, he still finds it annoying, but there's nothing he could do about it.

The rocker turned around and noticed that only Lincoln was behind her "where did Lucy and Haiku go?" She asked with a raised eyebrow "they are already inside the house" Lincoln answered before he laid a hand on his head.

"Are you okay dude?" His older sister asked, concern was evident in her tone ". . .Yeah, my head hurts a little, but I'll be fine" the sudden high that the rocker had was suddenly gone as she looked at her younger brother as he seemed to be troubled with something "what really happened in school?"

The rocker wondered as her concern was slowly starting to grasp her heart. She got startled when an "ahem" was heard coming from the main entrance of the house she still lives in.

Zim was standing there, watching her with clear intent. It was unnerving to say the least, but the message was clear. "Come on bro, let's go inside" she laid a hand on his shoulder before smiling at him. Lincoln took a deep breath before sighing, a smile appeared on his lips before nodding.

The remaining two now entered the house only to see Maggie, Haiku's elder sister hugging Haiku as she gently ran her fingers through her sisters hair. Whatever happened in the school, it was clearly something that was horrible for Haiku.

Not even Luan was willing to make a joke about this situation, and she makes both jokes and puns about everything. The rocker saw Lincoln quietly approach both sisters, only to be stopped by Maggie's rage fuelled glare.

Maggie's head snapped at her left the instant she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to feel the rage dissipate into anger, and from anger into sadness and sorrow. Luan was trying her very best to comfort her girlfriend as she fought against the tears that were slowly starting to appear on her eyes.

Maggie has always been very protective of her younger sister. No matter who was bothering her, Maggie would always defend her. . . even if the aggressors were their own parents. Haiku was always the silent child who never spoke about what was bothering her, but Maggie always could figure it out, even if there were no words involved.

But now. . . now Maggie has no idea of what to do. Whatever that Gustav guy did to Haiku was obviously eating her from the inside. Maggie tried very hard to figure out what was going on, but no matter who she asked or how much she pressured her younger sister, Maggie couldn't get any answers.

But Lincoln, in a single day, managed to solve the problem that was destroying the relationship they had. Lincoln laid a hand on Haiku's shoulder, only to remove his hand when she retracted herself away from him.

Haiku's red and puffy eyes stared at Lincoln's for a very brief moment before the goth girl hugged him. Her tears stained Lincoln's chest as she continued to cry.

Dib watched them comfort each other as he drank a can of coke. Gaz was sitting with her legs crossed while eating her chocolate and Zim went discreetly to the restroom. It was already time to remove the bandages that covered his face.

Gaz was feeling uncomfortable with the goth girl, her sniffling was already starting to get on her nerves, but not for any wrong reasons. Gaz knows very well what it feels like to not be able to control your own life, she knows that sensation very well. . . very well indeed.

"He won't be getting out of jail" Gaz suddenly spoke, startling Lincoln and company. She took another cigarette from a package and put it in her lips "even though what he did isn't that big of a deal, he won't get away with what he did".

Maggie acted without thinking as she stood up, practically ran towards Gaz effort and punched her on the right side of her face. . . or so Maggie thought she could.

Gaz intercepted the punch with an open palm before closing her fingers like a vice. Maggie was very surprised when Gaz was slowly forcing her to fall on a knee as her fist was slowly being twisted. Gaz used her free hand to grab her lighter before flicking it on, the small flame gently danced in the wind before it was raised to set alight the cigarette.

Gaz took a long drag from it before exhaling the fumes directly on Maggie's face. This made Maggie cough, allowing Gaz to take advantage of the situation.

In a blink of an eye, Gaz stood up and made Maggie fall to the floor as Gaz swiped her right foot directly under Maggie.

Gaz stared at Maggie with clear disappointment as she dusted her left jacket with her left hand before taking another drag of her cigarette "care to try again?" Gaz spoke before exhaling the fumes via her nose.

"Gaz" she turned to look at her brother before raising an eyebrow "that's enough". She shrugged in response before offering Maggie a hand. Maggie looked at the hand with apprehension before taking it. Maggie stood up as she continued to glare at Gaz.

Gaz chuckled before a smirk appeared on her lips, she shook her head as if saying "don't". Gaz grabbed her cigarette package before opening it, with a stretched arm she offered Maggie one.

"I don't smoke" she replied as she gave Gaz one finale glare before walking towards her girlfriend. Dib sighed in exasperation, there's always something that goes wrong in each of the assessments they are sent to investigate, he never saw any point in behaving like his sister does. However, Gaz is getting better at handling this type of situations, if this would've happened around a month ago, then Maggie would have been sent to a hospital.

"Don't get me wrong, Maggie" Dib waited as he gained the attention of everyones, except Gaz's, attention. "What Gustav did is beyond disgusting, however, the fact that it didn't escalate into something very serious is a good sign".

Maggie was very close to attacking someone again, but the fact that he acknowledged the severity of what happened made her slightly more calm "even though there isn't very much we can do, without breaking the law, I promise that he will pay for he did".

Dib cleared his throat for a second before continuing "now, back to what my sister and I are here to do". Before Dib could approach anyone, the restrooms door opened. Zim was now the focus of several people of the room he just entered.

No one ever expected Zim to look so. . . normal. The pale skin gave an intense contrast to the short, dark hair. His sharp, yellowish eyes gave him a rather fierce look, however, the only feminine trait he has is the small pair of lips that sat under his nose.

"I oppose that motion, sir Dib" Zim stated as he calmly walked towards Gaz before turning to his right. Zim was directly behind Gaz, who was still eating her dark chocolate. Zim's eyes stared at Dib with an unsettling, almost unnerving calmness, it was as if those eyes were able to see through everything.

Dib was taken slightly aback, it is very rare for Zim to go against a declared notion by any of the Membrane family members. Gaz on the other hand couldn't help herself as a smirk appeared on her lips as she watched in amusement at her brother.

"May I know why you are against my motion?" Before responding, Zim grabbed a pair of glasses from a pocket of his trench coat before putting them on. "The emotions of everyone involved are high, making the entire assessment that you and Lady Gaz need to do, will give us false information".

Dib, after hearing Zim's reply, blinked quickly several times before slouching ". . . fair point" Dib said in slight annoyance. Zim grabbed his cellphone before using the speed dial to call the head member of the Membrane family.

"Seigneur, je suis là pour vous informer que nous avons une situation ici" Zim's features sharpened as he listened very intently to the person on the other side of the call "Cette situation ne nous concerne pas dans l'ensemble, mais les émotions du jeune homme que nous avons envoyé pour évaluer sont compromises, je suis là pour vous informer que nous ne pourrons pas le faire comme prévu".

The tenseness of the situation became almost palpable as Zim was starting to sweat, it seems that whoever is on the other side of that call, is someone who Zim doesn't want to upset, let alone anger.

"Je vous remercie, Seigneur, je garantis la sécurité du Seigneur et de la Dame, peu importe le coût". After sighing in relief through his nose, Zim closed his cellphone before addressing both Dib and Gaz "Ive been given new orders by your father, we are a to stay here until the assessment is done in full".

The Membrane siblings weren't surprised at how fast Zim was able to handle their father. No matter how much they pleaded nor persuaded, their father always did what he wanted, but when Zim talked to him. . . something seemed different.

It was as if their father acknowledged Zim, not as a servant, but as an equal.

"You can stay here" the rocker suddenly blurted out, making the once calm and serene Lincoln have his eyes almost leave their sockets in shock at what his sister said. It seems that the day is going to get far more interesting.

Authors notes: the reason Zim looks like an actual human is simple. His disguise is actually believable.

Translations

\- Seigneur, je suis là pour vous informer que nous avons une situation ici

-Lord, I am here to inform you that we have a situation here.

-Cette situation ne nous concerne pas dans l'ensemble, mais les émotions du jeune homme que nous avons envoyé pour évaluer sont compromises, je suis là pour vous informer que nous ne pourrons pas faire comme prévu.

-This situation does not concern us overall, but the emotions of the young man we were sent to evaluate are compromised, I am here to inform you that we will not be able to do as planned.

\- Je vous remercie, Seigneur, je garantis la sécurité du Seigneur et de la Dame, peu importe le coût.

\- I thank you, Lord, I guarantee the safety of both the Lord and Lady, no matter the cost.

Review answering time

Jerry Gabo703: It's good that I was close to guessing who was the elder sister of Haiku, when I read it first that came to mind was "it's Maggie" but then I remembered the events of L is for love so because of that I also thought it might be Sam was a 50-50

Me: it would've been funny to have Sam as the older sister, but the fact that I don't know nothing of Sam would've made it very hard for me to write.

SonicMax: Pretty good story so far! I am looking forward to more of this! Nice use of haiku as well. My only question is do you know which sister you'll use in his harem first?

Me: now, _that_ **would** be telling.

iamzim87: You're very welcome. I do pride myself on writing more lengthy, detailed reviews and I feel that you deserved as such for writing something more original and creative. I don't blame you for being upset about the lack of them for your fic, it can really impact a writer's confidence and motivation at times but try not to let it deter you too much, you just started after all. Besides that, the reviews you've been getting so far have been pretty positive overall and I'll keep cheering you on even if no else will.

Me: who said that the lack of reviews is deterring? I am surprised by the fact that out of 47 followers and 34 favourites only 4 people wrote a review. It seems that a big chunk of them follow/favourite this story out curiosity.

I'm with you on that one. It's kind of hard for me at times to read about characters I like suffering more than I feel they should for the sake of the plot, regardless of how well written it may be. The Loud House fics that come to mind in that regard, are the ones done by That Engineer, mainly 'Syngenesophobia'. He's great at writing fics that deconstruct the least-liked episodes, applying real world logic to what's intended to be a light-hearted family cartoon despite the mean-spirited tone it has where Lincoln's involved (which is what provokes people into writing those types of fics usually). As well written as it is, some small part of me kind of regrets getting into it because I have sort of an eidetic memory, so when I read something so depressing like that, it really gets stuck in my brain and I tend to spend a lot more time thinking about it then I want to before I can move on to something else.

Me: to me, regarding the suffering of a character in a story is always entertaining, only as long as there is context behind such a thing. If the character suffers for the sake of suffering, then I call that lazy writing. Another main problem is when a character behaves in a way that doesn't suit that which is established in canon (could out imagine Lucy behaving like Lynn, or Lori behaving like Lisa?)

So far, his is the only one I've read where Lincoln has sufferd so much physical and mental abuse all at once and recent chapters have hinted at a possible suicide attempt in the near future. Really makes me wonder how that fic is going to eventually end because I don't envision a happy ending for everybody the way things are going. Some things just can't be taken back once they've been said and done no matter how sorry you are, especially when it causes you to constantly be living in fear of your own family, again, very depressing but still compelling to read. At least with 'What Is A Person Worth' there does seem to be some glimmer of hope of things getting better for Lincoln.

Me: I find the act of suicide as something stupid, unless you have the genetic disposition to suffer of such a thing. The reason I understand why someone that suffers, from a genetic standpoint, depression will commit suicide rhetorical. In the end, it is the decision of each person to decide what he/she will do in their life, no one can decide such a thing

I'd be interested in reading an Invader Zim fic done by you but I would prefer all your focus remains on this one.

So I was right on both counts, awesome! It's amazing to me how such a brief encounter between a major and minor character can inspire these ships and more and more people decide to run with the idea after one person starts it, not that it's a bad thing mind you.

Me: I agree with you, on both accounts. Normally the fandom follows that which is either, unique or interesting. I will make an Invader Zim fanfic once I have finished writing this story.


	6. Bad news from author

To all those who are reading this, I would like to inform everyone who either follows this story or follows me.

During the last fifteen days, there has been two major disasters near my home town.

The first one was a 8.6 scale earthquake, nothing major happened where my family lives in.

The second one was another powerful earthquake, and now I can't contact a lot of my family members in Mexico.

For that reason I will be postponing any and all writing being made, and the chapters will be postponed as well.

I hope you can all understand my situation.


	7. A Formal Invitation

I have decided to put the answers of all short reviews here, I hope no one minds that small change.

He23t: Invader Zim!

Me: yes, the main characters of that Nickelodeon cartoon are going to be very important characters, though minor in the sense of importance, but the actions taken behind the scenes are going to be quite important.

STR2D3PO: So Luna just agreed to let complete strangers stay at her house without her parents permission? Yeah something tells me they won't be happy.

Me: even though she agreed to let them stay in her parents house, despite the fact that all three are strangers, do you believe that Dib or Gaz are dumb enough to realise that the house isn't hers?

MasterCaster: It's very rare to see a Lincoln and Haiku ship anywhere and ther are literally 2 fics that is about this ship. I like the story, The only problem I have with it is that Luan and Maggie bit. Now I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. And even though I'm not fan of the ship, it won't stop me from reading your story. Looking forward to chapter 6!

Me: is there a particular reason you dislike the lesbian relationship of Luan and Maggie but are comfortable with an incestious relationship between a younger brother and his sisters? I am asking out of sincere curiosity.

SonAwesome: Something tells me this dudes gonna be an important character to Lincoln in later chapters.

Me: which "dudes"? Gustav and the nameless professor? And to answer your rather vague question. . . no.

And to all those who took the time and had the modesty of wishing my family and I good luck for the horrifying 8.6 Richter scale earthquake, I am sincerely grateful for your consideration.

To all those who didn't say a word, I would like to know why did all of you never wrote anything.

Intoxicating Relationships

A Formal Invitation

Zim looked at the rocker as he adjusted his eyeglasses. Right before Dib could respond, two things happened simultaneously.

The front door that connected the outside to the living room was opened by Bobby, who seemed troubled, and the rockers cellphone started to ring. Everyone, except for Haiku and Maggie, got startled by the sudden ring of the cellphone.

Not wanting to keep whoever was calling her waiting, she grabbed her cellphone and answered "hello? Oh, hi Sam, what's up?" The rocker blinked a couple of times before responding "yeah, I'm at my house, why?" Some few seconds passed before Luna grabbed the televisions control remote and turned on the television on the news channel.

A brunette in a red dress appeared in front of the televisions screen as she stared directly at the camera. Behind her is the police station where Gustav is currently detained, a bit roughly it seems, by two policemen.

"Emily Richards here with a new development on a dire situation that happened here, in Royal Woods Michigan" the cameraman shifted his camera slightly to Emily's right, allowing Gustav to a appear in the shot as well as Emily and the two policemen "today at 3:30 pm in Royal Woods Highchool, a group of teenagers were able to stop and prevent a horrible act that was almost committed by Gustav Leblanc, as you can right now is currently being restrained by the local police authorities"

Right on queue, the cameraman focused the lens of his camera directly at Gustav ant the two policemen "we have here concrete evidence that Gustav has been perpetrating several cases of what is considered sexual harassment and possession of underage pornography by having under his possession several photos of what seem to be young girls who seem to be teenagers years"

Everyone in the room stared at the televisions screen with mixed expressions. Lincoln's free hand clenched as his eyes glared at nothing. Luan laid a hand on Maggie's shoulder in order to comfort her girlfriend. Luna's face got red with anger. Gaz chewed a piece of bubblegum while looking with a bored expression at the tv. Dib is busy texting someone via his cellphone. Zim readjusted his glasses as he red from a small pocket book.

"However, the most disturbing part of it all was the fact that, if he hadn't been stopped, he would have been successful in the blackmailing of a teenager of Royal Woods Highschool, forcing her t-"before the newswoman could continue, Maggie grabbed the control remote and turned off the television.

"I believe" a Zim slammed his book shut before standing from his seat " that everyone present here needs time to rest and relax, especially Lincoln, who, thanks to the now current situation regarding Gustav, has to think very carefully on what he wants to do regarding the scholarship program he might be able to enter"

Before Zim could continue speaking, Luna interrupted him "relax!?" She managed to make Haiku wake up thanks to her yelling "You want us to relax!" Luna walked, hands clenched at her sides, towards Zim who seemed unimpressed at her outburst "would you feel better if I said 'let's go beat Gustav senseless?'".

The moment that sentence was finished, she blinked in surprise "you're letting you anger cloud your judgment, making you prone to do something you will seriously regret" Zim took two steps forward a before laying a hand on her left shoulder "I know you are angry, and you have every right to be angry" Zim grabbed his cellphone before dialling a number "but you will have to trust me when I say that he will be behind bars for a _very_ long time".

Both Dob and Gaz rose from their seats as they followed their guardian out of the house. However, before any of the three stepped out of the house, Zim turned around "considering that Lincoln is a candidate, all of you are welcome to the private estate of the Membrane family".

"Why all of us?" Luan asked Zim, making the first time during the whole endeavour that she has spoken with the seriousness the situation demanded.

Zim blinked in a lazy manner before answering "because your younger brother was chosen to be part of the Prozpective program" noticing that his glasses are falling from their rightful place, Zim readjusted them again "it is also courtesy for all those who are candidates of the Prozpective program to be treated as guests in the nearest private estate".

Zim turned around and continued walking "and since today something exceptional happened, everyone present is invited as well". Both Dib and Gaz stopped walking when they heard what Zim said.

Dib turned around and looked bewildered at Zim "you _do_ know what is going to happen once my dad gets informed of what you're going to do. . . right?" Zim turned around and stared at him with a bored expression "your father has no control over me Lord Dib, only those with Membrane blood have control over me".

A faint smile creeped unto Zim's lips "the only authority I recognise are of those I swore fealty to" Zim laid a hand on Dib's shoulder "you have to trust me Dib".

Gaz, noticing the attention that her brother was getting, crossed her arms as she turned to a side while glaring at nothing. Zim, not being oblivious, walked towards her.

"I do believe" Zim spoke as he gently laid a hand on her right shoulder "that it would be fun for the two of us to have a sparring match" Gaz remained motionless before moving her head slightly upwards in order to look at Zim ". . . fine" Gaz turned around and stared directly at Zim "but remember one thing, Zim".

Zim raised an eyebrow as he waited patiently to her to elaborate. Suddenly, Gaz stretched her arm towards Zim's shirt before clasping it and forcing him to be face to face with her "you are _my_ servant"

Zim blinked a couple of times before he smiled at Gaz "that I am, Lady Gaz" Zim said before winking at her.

Gaz's eyes suddenly widened once she realised what Zim just did. She shoved him before and turning away to hide the very faint blush that has now appeared on her pale cheeks.

Zim straightened his wrinkled clothes before staring at Lincoln "I have already sent invitations to you, your parents and your siblings that are residing here in Royal Woods".

Just as Zim finished speaking, a car drove quite quickly towards Dib's parked car before stopping "the direction of the private estate as well as your personal ID is inside the contents of the email".

The female servant that took Gustav to the police precinct opened the door for Gaz as Zim continued to speak "however, I will send someone today to make sure no. . . unpleasantries happen".

Dib, who was about to enter his car stopped dead in his tracks when Zim said that he was going to send someone "Zim. . . are you going to send who I think you're going to send?" Dib couldn't help but sound exasperated at the implication of _him_ being here.

"I am afraid I am Lord Dib, despite your personal opinion of him, he is the best at what he does". Dib sighed before running a hand over his hair ". . . you're right, he deserves another chance, personal opinions or not, he deserves another chance".

"Don't worry Lord Dib, he already graduated from the Manchurian Program, his temper isn't volatile any longer" Zim reassured Dib as he opened the door to Dib's car. Taking the invitation, Dib entered the car before turning the engines on.

Just before Zim entered the car in which Gaz is in, Luna grabbed hold of the sleeve of his shirt "who is coming here and is Dib scared of him?"

Zim couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of that day "he first made out with the Lord's girlfriend. . . after that the intoxication grew worse and he then puked all over the young girl" Luna and Luan laughed at what Zim said, and thanks to the serious look on Zim's face only made it even more hilarious for them.

"She still hasn't answered the phone calls the Lord has made. . . I should inform the young Lord that her family has moved out of that house" Zim added as he side glanced at the two laughing sisters who, after hearing that, laughed even harder.

" _I wonder why are they laughing_ " Dib thought before he has the horrible urge to sneeze.

 **new followers**

kiritoissei, beowulf77, Milanord, Caveman stone club, MasterCaster, SonAwesome, neoneoist, redblade256, Jake705.

 **new favourites**

kiritoissei, beowulf77, Milanord, Caveman stone club, vector arrow, TheFreezerStreets.


	8. An Unfamilar Sleepover

STR2D3PO: I never thought any of them were dumb but as you pointed out it's not Luna's house she should've asked her parents first

Me: hence the reason for the expression "common sense isn't common at all". All characters have flaws, in Luna's case it would be a lack of foresight, forcing another character to rectify her step out of bounds.

He23t: That is really good.

Zim and Gaz dynamic is really amazing in this chapter.

Me: thanks, I like character interactions that are like how they act in the story.

MasterCaster: I don't remember seeing any incest.

Me: . . . that's because I haven't written any incest. . . yet ;).

MasterCaster: Let me repeat what I said earlier. No, I don't support incest and I never will. I don't remember reading anything about incest these last few chapters.

Me: that's because I haven't written anything _about_ incest. And if you _dislike_ incest **and** haven't red any of the popular stories of Archemios of this genre then you _should've_ known that incest is going to be a part of this story.

Archemios: Well, now I'm curious who Dib's ex-girlfriend is. And the guy that puked on her...

Me: she won't appear in the story. And as for the guy? Well, let's say he couldn't _stomach_ the situation. . . god that was an awful pun.

 **Intoxicating Relationships**

 **An Unfamiliar Sleepover**

After Zim and company left all seemed to return to normal, which was a breath of fresh air for Maggie and Haiku. Both sisters wanted nothing more than to relax in hopes of becoming as close as they used to be before the entire fiasco with Gustav separated them.

Fortunately for both of them, they aren't alone in their time of need. Less than an hour has passed before Lynn Sr. and his wife reached their home after making sure that Lori hadn't forgotten anything, especially since she had already left her old home and moved into a brand new home she can call her own.

"I don't believe we've seen _her_ before. . . have we?" Rita asked her husband as both noticed a young girl around Lucy's age hiding behind their only son "let me think" her husband replied as he scratched his chin in thought.

After some seconds have passed, Lynn's eyes widened as he remembered who she is "she was one of the girls that Lincoln was. . . convinced to be with during a school event, remember?" Rita turned her head and faced her husband as she squinted her eyes in thought.

Lynn started to sweat as his wife continued to squint her eyes. However, in his perspective, she was glaring at him. "Umm, honey?" He chuckled nervously as his slowly creeped towards the handle of the door of the car.

Suddenly, without any warning, Rita's eyes widened "I remember her now" with a smile on her lips, she turned around and proceeded to open the door of the car before stepping outside of the vehicle.

Lynn took a deep breath before sighing "that was close" he said to himself before swiping his hand on his forehead in order to remove the small amount of sweat that accumulated there.

Rita approached the group before putting both hands on her hips "did you plan a sleepover _without_ informing me?" Her gaze passed every one of her children with an amused smirk on her lips and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Luan hugged Maggie from behind as she stared directly at her mothers eyes "can they stay with us for tonight?" Rita's eyes widened very slightly at Luan's question _"no pun or joke? Something's going on here"_ Rita shrugged before walking towards the front door of her house "sure, as long as none of you make a mess and clean after yourselves, I won't have a problem".

Despite not showing any visible emotions, both Maggie and Haiku are relieved to hear that.

Everyone, except Lynn Sr, walked towards the house in silence, something that was easily noticed by Lynn Sr. Luan, the most vocal, regarding making jokes and puns, didn't say either. Despite him being in the car, he was able to tell that Luan acted in a normal manner. The only reason he figured that was because no one groaned after she finished speaking.

He stared intensely for a couple of seconds at the steering wheel before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before exhaling through his nose _"I hope nothing bad happened"_ he thought to himself as he opened the door of the car.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and company started to get situated. Luna, Luan and Maggie walked up the stairs towards the room where Luna and Luan sleep in. Lincoln walked with Haiku in tow towards the couch. Rita walked towards the kitchen, she was going to have to cook more than the usual since two new guests are going to stay the night.

Lynn Sr was the last to enter the house only to see his only son with a young girl around Lucy's age laying on top of him, both of them had their eyes closed as if they were resting there in silence. However, once he managed to picture who the _parents_ of Haiku are, he clenched his fist in anger.

He walked without alerting Lincoln nor Haiku towards the kitchen "do you know who their parents are?!" He exclaimed in a hushed whisper to his wife who remained calm while trying not to snicker.

"Of course I know, that's why I know they won't mind having their daughters spend the night here" Rita walked to the refrigerator "besides" she opened the door to the fridge before grabbing a large tupperware ". . . I miss having my baby girls here".

Lynn Sr took a deep breath before exhaling through his nose "I know honey, I know" he walked towards his wife before hugging her from behind "do you want some help with the cooking?" He asked, trying his very best to make his wife think of something else.

". . . I'd like that" she replied before turning around and shoving the large tupperware to his arms. Lynn blinked in both confusion and surprise "thanks for offering to cook for us tonight" Rita winked at her husband as she left the kitchen.

He smiled before chuckling to himself "I felt for it, didn't I" he laid the tupperware on the kitchen table before cracking his fingers as he stretched his arms and hands towards the sink "let's see what I have here".

 **Please be warned, this next part will contain material that isn't for all. You have been warned**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustav was beyond confused. Instead of being dragged to jail, the silent woman drove towards an old and abandoned building on the outskirts of the city where very little people go through, mainly because there are no mayor streets that connect with the interstate roads going out of the city.

He has remained chained, thanks to the handcuffs, to the chair he was sitting in. That was almost an hour ago. Gustav, though silent, was raging with fury. If Lincoln wouldn't have intervened, he would've had his way with Haiku.

He clenched his teeth so hard that the taste of his coppery blood started to invade his mouth. The sound of the door opening made his aware that something is going to happen very soon.

"Hello" came a monotone voice "you and I are going talk" the man spoke as he grabbed a chair before turning it around "about what happened in school" Gustav finally looked up and was taken aback by how. . . empty the mans' eyes stared back at him.

Those pools of brown had no spark of life, no twinkling of emotion. . . nothing. Those brown eyes that are staring at Gustav seem to be just as devoid of life as the eyes of a doll. Even his voice felt as empty. The man in front of him grabbed a manila coloured folder before turning his attention back to Gustav.

"This is your profile that was given to me, Mr. Gustav, please feel free to correct me of any information that isn't accurate". Gustavs' eyes widened, his breath quickened and his hair stood up once he heard what is inside the manila folder.

"Name, Gustav. No formal nor legal last name for your mother used to be a prostitute who died thanks to the AIDS/HIV she got from a client who didn't used protection". Gustavs' eyes started to water at the pain he felt in his brain,

"However, according to the laws pre-established, you were sent to an orphanage at the age of six. Sadly, your sister, being two, was sent to a different orphanage that is orientated to handling children of between the ages of one through four". Gustav tried his very best to not scream at the injustice he feels in his heart.

"You, at the age of ten, started to consume and use illicit substances for someone that age. In your, case they were alcohol, marihuana and glue. Sadly, one of the workers of the orphanage got wind of what you and the other orphans were doing and abused of his rank and age to blackmail some of you". Gustav felt the taste of bile deep within his stomach invade his mouth.

"Mr. Alexander Montgomery sexually abused of you and three other children around the ages of eight and twelve for almost three months before he was caught red handed by the janitor. Mr. Montgomery was taken into custody where he was sentenced for fifty years no probation behind bars".

"After that little incident, you started to consume other types of illicit substances and started to act more violently towards those who hold a position of power. However, that mentality changed the year you reached the age of fifteen". Gustav was begging inside his mind for the man to not continue. But between his anger, shame and broken spirit, he is unable to utter a word.

"On September eighth 2013, the gang you were part of broke into an orphanage where you and six others stole a lot of valuable things. Only for one of the members to remember that the orphanage they are in only houses young girl between the ages of eight through sixteen. Taking into consideration that the gang, and you, had consumed alcohol beforehand, all of the members decided to have fun and rape several of the girls that used to live there". Gustav wasn't able to hold it any longer and started to cry, knowing what is coming. However, the man remained unfazed at the sudden explosion of emotion.

"Among those girls who were raped was your sister, who thanks to her young age of eleven, died from internal bleeding thanks to the forceful intrusion that tore her inner sexual organs open, which made her bleed to death in a matter of minutes". The man closed the manila folder before looking with a blank expression at Gustav.

"Is there something you would like to add or clarify?" Gustav continued to cry and weep, the man in front of him blinked a couple of times before speaking once again.

"There is a saying I find most peculiar. Even though I don't remember who originally wrote or said this, I still find a lot of valid points behind its ideology". The man closed his eyes as his he was trying to remember how the saying goes.

"If we could read the secret history of our enemies, we should find in each man's life, sorrow and suffering enough to disarm hostility"

 **new favourites**

He23t, ThaviduZeroX

 **New followers**

luckmaster1, ThaviduZeroX


	9. Poll

It was taking far to FREAKING long to send almost 70+ emails.

I have created a poll (which is found in my profile).

There you can vote for the girl you are more interested in seeing in a harem relationship with Lincoln.

Please read the only instruction before voting.

PS

You can send me either a PM (if you want privacy) or a review (if you don't give a damn about privacy) to let me know your thoughts/opinions


	10. A Familiar Unfamiliarity

He23t: That is really dark.

Me: you haven't seen nothing yet my friend.

SonicMax: Well that got dark quick. Still don't feel bad for this guy he chose to continue he cycle of pain

Me: those who live under the banner of misery, pain and/or suffering rarely know nothing more than that. Gustav, as far as all of you know, hasn't lived a life with peace, love nor friendship. He is angry at life and his actions are nothing more than a cry of help.

iamzim87: Jesus Christ. If it weren't for what he's done to Haiku, I'd actually feel sorry for Gustav. As tragic as his backstory is, no amount of pain anybody has suffered in life at the hands of others or because of outside circumstances gives them to right to inflict it on others that have done nothing to deserve it.

The part where Haiku cuddled up to Lincoln and fell asleep on top of him was adorable. Glad she's warming up to him so quickly.

What does Lynn Sr. have against Haiku and Maggie's parents?

Me: I have already said what I had to say, regarding Gustav, so on to the next point.

You are misunderstanding Haiku's actions. She doesn't feel love nor companionship towards Lincoln, he is nothing more than a emotional support that she is desperately clinging to.

And regarding why Lynn Sr hates Maggie's and Haikus parents is simple, let's just say that he got into a _spicy_ situation, if you know what I mean.

STR2D3PO: Wow I actually kinda feel bad for Gustav by the way did he rape his sister or was it one of the other boys?

Me: nah, he wasn't that _forceful_. . . get it?

brandan89: Really like the story so far! Just found it tonight and can't wait for more chapters to be released. Excited to find out more about this program that's interested in Lincoln

Me: I am glad that I have managed to gain your attention and curiosity. As for the program that is interested in Lincoln, you will have to sit and wait.

: Loudcest? YES, PLEASE! I better see some Lincoln x Lynn.

Me: I hope you forgive me, but my abilities to write sex scenes is a bit rusty, however, I will try my best.

Just like the previous chapter, this one will contain a scene that isn't suited for all. However, for those who suffer from that particular problem, I would like to offer help in dealing and coping with such a burden.

You have been warned.

PS: I am trying to create, or write in this case, more "original" titles, send me a review or a PM and share your thoughts and/or opinions.

 **Intoxicating Relationships**

 **A Familiar Unfamiliarity**

Lynn Sr, with a pair of thick mittens on his hands, is gong to try to do one of the most dangerous tasks any person could do in a first world country. Remove a lasagna filled tray _without_ staining the shirt and its sleeves.

With a lot of caution, he opened the door to the oven with his right hand while exhaling in a shuddering way through his mouth. " _This_ _is it"_ he thought to himself " _it's time to see if I survive one of the first world problems_ " with squinting eyes he inserted very gently his hands into the oven.

" _Time to see if I can evade one of the worst nightmares of all those who clean clothes"_ his hands got closer to the first hot glass tray as his entire brow started to get covered in sweat _"a greasy cheese stain_ "

He managed to grab the first glass tray with both hands and started to remove it from the oven.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure entered the kitchen surprisingly quiet, as if it didn't want anyone to know that it is even there. The figure noticed that the man is very busy taking something form the oven, taking advantage of the fact that he isn't paying attention to his surrounding, it quietly walked towards the utensil drawer.

Lynn Sr turned around and placed the first tray of food on top of the white kitchenette before swiping the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt "phew, one down and three more to go" he said to himself before blinking in confusion. The sharp knives that he uses to handle the tough meats that they sometimes buy have been moved and most disconcerting is that one is missing.

"That's odd, I don't remember using those knives" Lynn Sr squinted his eyes while he tries to remember where could've he had placed the missing knife.

After not being able to come up with anything, he focused on his task at hand. Mainly because he doesn't want to activate the smoke detector with the smoke of the food he just finished preparing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln feels very comfortable, just laying there on top of the large couch with the pleasant smell of flowers permeating the air. However, he didn't know for sure what is more pleasant of this situation.

The fact that he is running his fingers on Haiku's hair, that she is hugging him or the fact that she has a faint smile gracing her pale lips. Sadly for him, his serene mood is ruined the instant Gustav's enters his mind. His eyes gained a sharpness that is uncommon to see in Lincoln, he clenched his free hand very tightly, he could've almost swore that he was very close to pierce the skin of the palm with his fingernails.

That guy. . . no , that **monster** has been abusing of girls, forcing them to do God knows what thanks to the intimidation tactics he used on them to get what he wanted. How many girls has be tormented? With sudden horrible realisation, Lincoln asked himself this.

Has Gustav abused Lucy?.

Lincoln's thoughts were dashed out of the window the moment he felt Haikus' leg move a little. . . right above his crotch. All the anger he felt towards Gustav turned into one simple, four letter word that was repeating itself with such speed that it would put a Tommy gun to shame. That word that would most eloquently describe the circumstantial situation he is in, is: fuck.

The only thing that Lincoln is very happy for is that there is no one in the room that they are in. Lincoln noticed that Haiku is slowly opening her eyes, he hopes that she feels better now that Gustav is in a place where he won't be able to hurt anyone.

Haiku slowly opened her eyes in a dream like state before she managed to regain her focus and realised that she is still on top of Lincoln. Both stared at each other for several seconds before Haiku spoke "your chest is very soft".

Lincoln blinked his half lidded eyes a couple of times before responding "your hair smiles nice". Haiku's pale lips made a very small smile at the compliment. Haikus' head started to slowly lean closer towards Lincoln while keeping the faint smile. Lincoln started to get very nervous as she started to get even closer. Haiku was less than an inch away from his face, he could smell her breath very well from this distance.

Before Lincoln could even speak, let alone utter a word, Haiku whispered to him "thank you, Lincoln". Instead of answering, he blinked once before smiling at her.

"Ahem" Lincoln and Haiku turned their heads towards the person who just had interrupted their time of peace and quiet. Maggie stood with her arms crossed under her breasts while glaring with what could be described as palpable anger at Lincoln. He in return, blankly stared back at her "may I help you, Maggie?" Lincoln asked as he started to run his fingers through Haikus hair again.

Maggie clenched both of her fists as her anger flared even higher within her "what do you think you are doing to my sister, Lincoln?" He raised an eyebrow at the obvious question "I am laying on the sofa while running my fingers through her hair" Lincoln noticed that he just had stepped out of bounds when Maggie's right eye twitched.

Maggie started to walk towards them with clear intentions of harming Lincoln for his insolence towards her younger sister. . . only to be stopped by two simple words "Maggie, stop".

Haiku stared with squinting eyes at her elder sister, measuring her older sisters next move. Maggie stopped walking the instant her younger sister spoke with calm authority. Maggie's hate filled eyes moved from Lincoln to Haiku and Lincoln noticed that all the hatred had disappeared in an instant when her eyes moved away from him and towards her younger sister.

"Fine" Maggie relented before adding "just let me make _one_ thing clear" Maggie walked towards Lincoln once more. His eyes widened in surprise as Maggie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and managed to lift him up rather easily from the couch.

"If you _ever_ hurt my sister in **any way** I _will_ break you" Lincoln stared at Maggie before blinking, his eyes then traveled down to the clenched fist before going he stared back at Maggie.

He stretched his arm before laying a hand on top of Maggie's shoulder "the anger and shame I would feel if I ever lay a finger on Haiku with the intentions for hurting her, would eclipse any punishment you could deal". For the first time, regarding this day, Lincoln managed to see Maggie smile, even though it is barely noticeable.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" Luan's voice startled Maggie as she let Lincoln go from her grasp "was she being to _ruff_ on you?" Lincoln had to focus and not laugh at that terrible pun, fortunately for him, Maggie chuckled a little.

Haiku and Lincoln stared at Maggie, only for Maggie to realise that she is being stated at by her sister and Lincoln "what?" Maggie demanded. Lincoln shrugged while Haiku blinked "nothing" Lincoln said before covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Are you alright?" Lincoln moved his head to his right and stared at Haiku who, for the first time, had spoken to him after the school incident ". . . I'm a bit tired, otherwise I'm fine".

"Do you want me to help you?" Lincoln now stared at Luan as she smiled at him "no thanks" she blinked in surprise "I think I will just lay here for a while" he said as he laid once again on the sofa, not noticing the sad look on Luan's eyes.

Haiku took advantage that he was laying on the couch again and laid on top of him only to be startled by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. Rita had no idea that she was expecting any guests, excluding Maggie and her younger sister. However, since she doesn't want to be a bad host, she hollered from up the stairs "coming!".

The twins, Lola and Lana weren't home. Lola is participating in a beauty pageant out of town while Lana is staying for the night at a friends house, something about a rattlesnake breeding ground. Lori had just moved into her new apartment with Bobby and her young sister Leni, despite her clumsy nature, is participating in a fashion designer competition.

Lincoln feels uneasy as his mother started to get closer to the door, it was like if someone dangerous is standing right outside the door. . . or maybe he is just a bit paranoid, who knows.

The moment that Rita opened the door, to say that she is confused would've been quite the understatement. A white young man dressed in a fine suit stood in front of the door. It wasn't the suit, his age nor the fact that the young man has an impecable apearance. The main, if not only reason why Rita is confused is because of the huge oak of a man that is standing behind the young man.

"May I help you mister. . ." Rita asked with obvious apprehension at the strange duo "please, call me David" the young looking white man removed his hat before putting it in front of his chest as he introduced himself "I am here as a representative of Z industries" Rita's eyes widened at the mentioning of that company "to expedite and guarantee that Lincoln Loud will enter the right program that will guarantee his future successes".

Lincoln and company instantly noticed the slight British accent that the young man spoke with. The bigger man removed a small white card from his pocket, which looked small as the huge man used his entire hand to present it to Rita.

"And who might he be?" Rita asked as she took the small white presentation card from the huge man's hand "him?" The young man asked while pointing back with his thumb "he is my. . . let's just say that he is my brother and leave it at that".

Rita wasn't expecting _that_ as an answer, let alone to be told that the young looking man and the huge black man are even related, still who was she, a mother of eleven kids, to judge.

"May we come in?" David asked as he placed his hat on top of his head "of course" Rita stepped aside to let both enter "come in, come in" she noticed that the black man was almost as wide as the door for his arms almost touched both sides of the doors frame _"what does that man made off, bricks?"_ Rita wondered as she, as well as all those who saw the black man, found it hard not to notice the muscles underneath the tailored tuxedo he was wearing.

"So" David spoke, making Lincoln move his line of sight away from the black man and focus on him instead "if I'm not mistaking, you must be Lincoln Loud" David's eyes started to wonder around, paying close attention to all those who are also in the room.

"And _you_ " David now focused on another person in the room "must be Luan Loud, the comedian of the family" Luan was taken aback, despite her rather goofy behaviour, she has a very good memory and doesn't even recall seeing anyone _like_ him on _any_ of her shows or parties. "I must say that I am quite impressed, for someone as young as you to have such an interesting reputation is quite. . . let's say intriguing".

For some reason, Luan felt the hair of the back of her head rise as she noticed the predatory look on the David's eyes as his lips parted ever so slightly into a grin. Maggie, noticing her girlfriends discomfort as well as David's predatory stare, blocked David's line of sight by moving right in front of where Luan is standing.

"And you are Maggie, Luan's girlfriend. . . if I'm not mistaking" the predatory look disappeared and was replaced by a look of amusement "do you have a problem?" Maggie almost snapped as her temper is starting to make her lose her cool "some of my gal friends are in similar relationships like yours, Miss Maggie" his lips parted in order to show his pristine teeth in a mocking grin "I _don't_ have a problem with you're relationship" David relaxed before realising how many people are in the same room him and his brother are in.

"We~ell" David gave a slight nervous chuckle "it seems that there are more people here than I initially thought" David continued speaking, ignoring Maggie's hate filled glare at him. "Matters little though" David took a quick, deep breath before exhaling through his nose "my brother and I will make our report and leave before you even notice".

The black man's eyes started to pass each of Lincoln's group before he turned his head and faced David. That made it the first time that he has spoken since he entered the house "tazama saa yake mguu" (look at her leg) despite the huge size he has, his voice is surprisingly normal sounding. . . except for the weird language that he is speaking.

"Mimi nilona, ndugu" (I noticed, brother) it seems that David also knows the language that his supposed brother is speaking. Lynn Sr walked into the living room and stopped right on his tracks as he too saw the pair of men standing there "umm. . . did something happened while I was on the kitchen?" He seemed unnerved as the huge black mans eyes moved to stare at him "don't worry Lynn" Rita spoke to her husband in order to make him calm down a bit "they are here to see if Lincoln can enter a scholarship program".

David and his brother noticed that Lynn's eyes hardened ever so slightly once he heard the news ". . . a scholarship program is interested in Lincoln. . ." Everyone, especially Lincoln, is surprised to hear that Lynn Sr isn't thrilled to hear that fact. "You _do_ know that it is almost the middle of the school year. . . right?" Lynn asked Rita before her eyes widened in surprise "I _knew_ I was forgetting something".

Lynn Sr walked towards David and his brother, only to be intercepted by David's brother as he stood right in front of the father "ndugu, simama", (brother, stop) David said to his brother, which seemed to make the black man relax and slowly step aside.

"I do admit" David spoke while scratching the his head "that it _is_ rare to receive a scholarships at the middle at the school year" David closed his eyes before shrugging "but I guarantee that we aren't lying and that your son is a candidate for a scholarship that will be paid in full by Z industries".

"And your names are?" Lynn seemed to be more calm since he isn't able to notice any deception nor lies coming from David, but he still needs to know something first before he signs any papers.

David blinked a couple of times before cursing under his breath ". . it seems that I forgot to formally introduce my brother and I" David stretched his arm to shake hands with Lynn "my name is David Archibald Dawson, and he is my older brother Kenyatta Dawson" Lynn was taken aback and asked the only question no one seemed willing to ask.

"How are you two brothers?" Kenyatta, for the first time spoke in English "my brodas family saved mah family during da apartheid" Lynn, and everyone in the room, except for David, is surprised to hear a calm and gentle voice coming from such a huge man "mah family wanted to leave da country, so we had to pretend to be their servants in order to leave da country".

"But" David cut into the conversation "all of that is in the past" he shrugged nonchalantly "besides, my brother and I are here to see where we are going to put Lincoln once he gets integrated into the scholarship". There it was again, the word scholarship being said, but Lincoln has no idea what that word means when a company is interested in someone.

"Excuse me" both David and Kenyatta turned their heads and faced Lincoln "what do you mean by 'scholarship' exactly?. I mean, I know what a scholarship _is_ , but I would like to have context for what it means to _you_ " David started to clap slowly after he finished hearing what Lincoln said "bravo young man, bravo".

David walked towards a chair before taking a seat "context is important in decisions like these" he said before facing Lincoln "the scholarship is paid and run by Z industries, in the scholarships the company gives to _exceptional_ individuals guarantees two things" David extended his index and middle fingers when he said two before closing his hand again.

"The first thing" David extended, once again, his index finger "is that the scholarship guarantees that all those who survive the culling processes can, and will, handle all sorts of real life situations".

"The second, and last thing" David extended his middle finger while leaving the index stretched "is that those who graduate from the scholarship are hired, right of the bat, by Z industries in a nice paying position, however, that depends on how well you did during all of the scholarship program".

Even though Lincoln still has questions left unanswered, his main concern regarding the scholarship program has been answered in full. "Any questions?" David asked as he intertwined the fingers of both hands with each other.

"How far is he going to be from home?" Rita asked, fearing that her only son is going to go away and she wouldn't be able to visit him during his stay at the facility "you mean the facilities?" David asked back at Rita who nodded "well. . . about fifteen minutes by car? Depends on the traffic though". Rita is very happy to hear that Lincoln isn't going to go very far away from his home. . . meaning that they will most likely visit him at the facilities one day.

"How long does the scholarship take?" Lincoln is quite surprised to hear Lucy, of all of his siblings, speak in such a direct manner towards a stranger "I wouldn't be able to know that, there are several scholarship programs and each program takes more or less time than the other programs by comparison. However, it depends entirely on him how long would it take for him to graduate".

Lincoln felt Haiku's grip tighten, as if she was afraid of something. . . something that seemed to be causing her a lot of discomfort judging by the look on her eyes. "You ok?" Lincoln whispered Haiku, however, she remained silent.

Haiku took a small breath as she closed her eyes before she spoke to David ". . can he visit?" David didn't respond instantly, instead he raised an eyebrow as he stared for some seconds at Haiku "you're making it sound that he's going to jail or something" he chuckled before continuing "he can visit during the holidays" it is impossible for either David or Kenyatta not to see the shine in Haiku's eyes "the date of his visit, however, depends entirely on _him_ " at the mentioning of the word him, David pointed at Lincoln with his index finger.

"If there are no questions, I'll start taking the notes required to see which scholarship Lincoln will be a part of" as if Kenyatta was told a hidden message, he nodded and started to walk toward the main door.

"Where is he going?" Rita asked while having a hand on her hip while the other hand is scratching the side of her head, however, the moment Kenyatta heard Rita ask that question, he stopped moving but didn't turn back "only one of us has to stay" David answered before adding "unless you're inviting him to stay" not a second passed after David finished speaking as Kenyatta turned around and stared directly at Rita.

"I don't see why not" she answered while smirking "besides, I highly doubt you have tasted a nice home cooked meal" David couldn't help but laugh lightly at that statement "no, we haven't".

Kenyatta walked towards Rita before bowing his head "thank you, Miss Loud for your genarosity" after that, he walked back to his brother and stood there.

The sound of the clinking utensils caught everyones attention as Lynn Sr was almost finished in preparing everything for lunch "it's almost ready" he spoke loudly enough to be heard regardless of where you are within the house.

Kenyatta turned his head and stared at David who stared back at him only to nod in response. However, before either of them could go to the dining hall, the sound of a car that is parking was faintly heard coming from the street outside.

Lynn Jr stepped outside of the van while saying goodbye to her football team, she is very happy and thrilled to have won a major game that will surely make her a candidate to a sport orientated scholarship. She swept the sweat from her brow with a hand before taking a deep breath. . . who is she kidding, she is never going to be accepted in any scholarships.

Her grades aren't _that_ bad but they aren't good enough either, she has gone everywhere to find someone who can help her reach her dream of being a major league sportswoman or an A lister on the world of sports but with a gpa of 2.85 that dream is _very_ **far** away.

She sighed and started to walk towards her home before raising her head. The moment her eyes noticed Kenyatta her heart fluttered and her stomach started to grow butterflies as she realised that this might just be her one and only chance to gain the best scholarship in the entire USA.

Lynn briskly walked towards the door before stopping "alright Lynn" she started to psyche herself on "this is it, your chance to shine and get the scholarship you deserve" she almost squealed in giddiness as the prospect of reaching her dreams. She closed her eyes and opened the palms of her hands while putting them a short distance in front of her chest before clutching them tightly as she exhaled through her mouth.

"I can do this" once again, she took a deep breath before exhaling through her nose "this is my time to shine" she opened the door to her house and walked right in.

Everyone's eyes stared at her, which didn't unnerve her in the slightest. However, the moment that she noticed that Kenyatta's eyes aren't even looking in her general direction made her feel. . . a bit worthless.

"Don't be rude brother" a calm voice made Lynn look at the young white man that is now sitting with his legs crossed on a chair "at least say hello to the young lady" the tone of voice, though calm, carried a familiar weight that Lynn managed to recognise.

It reminds her of how the coach of the football team talks to them. He never raises his voice nor does he shout, but they all listen to every word he has to say because they not only respect him for being their coach as well as their superior, but because they all acknowledge him as their leader.

The white man carries the same weight in his voice, and it seems that Kenyatta, though being almost one foot taller, acknowledges him enough to concede. Kenyatta turned his head before squinting his eyes ever so slightly, as if he is searching for any weakness or flaws in Lynn "greetings, Lynn Loud".

Lynn tried her best not to sweat nor gulp under his stare, and barely managed to do so. _"he's just testing if I can make it"_ Lynn thought to herself before walking towards Kenyatta.

Lynn started to feel more at ease when she noticed that Kenyatta smiled as she approached him with confidence _"this is going to be easy_ Lynn thought to herself as she tried her very best not to grin.

The rest of the afternoon went very well for the residents of the Loud house, especially for both Maggie and her younger sister Haiku, who seemed to be glued to Lincoln. Lynn Sr and Rita, as well as the rest of their children, made pleasant conversation with both David and Kenyatta, especially when the subject of where the both of them come from.

As it turns out, both David and Kenyatta used to live near Mozambique before the apartheid escalated into a violent revolution, only to move to Pretoria, the capital of South Africa, because of the threats Anonzi, Kenyatta's father, was receiving from the white community. Once Nelson Mandela managed to end the racial conflict between the whites, blacks and the coloured people, Z Industries established hundreds of community services for those in need.

That's when Arthur, David's father, joined Z industries as a freelancer only to become an actual member before the year ended. That's when Arthur convinced Anonzi and his family to move with him to the US, because that way he would be able to, not only protect, but also make sure that Kenyatta and David could get a better education.

The peace and quiet ended when David's cellphone rang. He checked the number on the screen only for him to abruptly stand up "what happened?" David demanded, making everyone sitting near the table to stare at him with obvious worry and concern "do what you have to do, Abraham" David turned of his cellphone and practically ran towards the door, only to be stopped by Kenyatta as he grabbed him by the shoulder "another episode?" Kenyatta asked David as his grip tightened.

David didn't answer, but the fact that he wasn't even looking at him said enough "go" Kenyatta grip lessened before removing his hand from David's shoulder. David said nothing before he ran out the door.

Everyone stared at Kenyatta who, after noticing their stares, sighed before answering the unasked question "that, my friends" Kenyatta spoke with clear regret in his voice "was mah son Abraham".

Kenyatta sat on a chair before continuing "Abraham just informed his father that Harry, David's oldest son, will most likely end up in a juvenile detention centah again". Kenyatta sighed once again.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked before Rota could shush him for making such a personal question "It's okay, Miss Loud" Kenyatta interfered on Lincoln's behalf "this isn't a private matter to my brother".

"Harry is very protective of his younger brotha Arhtur, which all decent brothas are when their younger siblings are in any kind of danger" Kenyatta stared at Lincoln for a second before continuing "sadly for all dose who dare botha or harass Arhtur, Harry becomes very violent and, so far, Harry has sent every one who has ever become a threat to his younger brotha to the ICU".

 **This is where things ugly, you have been warned.**

"Because of Harry and Arthur's fatha, Abraham must record each encounta to see if Z industries has to interfere or not". That statement made Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr raise their eyebrows "why would Z industries interfere?" Luan asked as she cocked her head to a side. "Because Harry is amongst the best bodyguards Z industries has".

That answer only made more questions "how old is he?" Luna asked,not being able to hide her curiosity any longer "who? Harry or Arthur?" Luna blinked once before answering "both, I guess".

"Harry is twenty fouh and Arthur is eighteen" the age that Harry has made it seem, for Rita that is, that he is far too young to be that violent, which only made her wonder one simple thing "what did the harasser do to Arthur?" Lynn Sr got surprised to hear his wife ask a question on such a delicate subject. He tried to figure out why would she ask such a question. And then, it hit him. There are two kinds of protectors, those who will use any excuse to use violence against the aggressor, regardless of how insignificant the act was. And those who will only react whenever their loved ones are in direct danger.

"I have da video right here" Kenyatta moved his cellphone to one side and then the other "would you like to see?" Rita looked at her husband before blinking a couple of times before she stared back at Kenyatta "not. . really, no" Kenyatta nodded before putting his cellphone on the pocket of his shirt.

"I want to see" to everyone's surprise, it was Luan who said that. Kenyatta sainted his eyes as he stared at Luan before speaking "how old are you?". To which she quickly responded "eighteen".

Kenyatta's eyes returned to normal "you're an adult then, you don't need mah permission to see" Kenyatta handed his phone to Luan, the play button shined in the middle of the screen. Before she could've clicked the button, Lynn, Luna and Maggie moved close enough to stare at the screen as well.

Lincoln and Haiku, knowing that the video is very graphic, they stood up and walked towards the stairs "want to come to my room?" Lincoln asked Haiku and Lucy, both nodded before standing up from their respective chairs.

With both of them out of the room, Luan clicked the play button with her index finger, allowing the video to play.

A young, sickly looking teen is tied up with rope to a metal pole. His pale skin makes a heavy contrast with the dark circles under his eyes, and the shaggy black hair makes him look even worse for wear. The most disconcerting part of it all is the fact that he seems to be unresponsive to the insults, shouts and hollering of the jocks.

Suddenly, a well dressed older guy stepped in. His Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts gave him the appearance of a passerby, but the look in his eyes spoke otherwise.

Before any of the jocks could torment the tied up teen any further, the older guy stood between the jocks and the sickly teen.

Harry removed his shirt while ignoring the angry protests of the jocks. All four girls couldn't help themselves but blush as they noticed the impressive physique Harry had hidden underneath the shirt.

However, their blushing came to an abrupt end the moment one of the jocks threw the basketball at Harry's face, only for him to grab it with his right hand, twirl very quickly and then throw the basketball back at the jocks face.

The ball impacted hard enough to make an audible **crack** noise be heard. The jock who threw the ball is now clutching his nose while screaming in pain as blood started to fall to the floor. Harry, taking advantage of the situation, ran towards the jock in order to gain momentum, only to use the full weight of his entire body in order to deliver a right full body swing at the jocks right temple.

Two jocks rushed in order to help their friend, only to be stopped as Harry kicked the leg of the jock on his direct right with enough force to make the leg bend very painfully, only to deliver a roundhouse kick using his foot to the back of the jocks head. Harry, taking advantage of the momentum, continued the swing of his kick to smash the head of the jock against the concrete floor. An audible cracking slam was heard, though the jock remained unmoving, the area surrounding the head started to leak blood from the massive wound.

The other jock, however, was stopped dead in his tracks as Harry smashed his elbow against the jocks forehead, snapping his head back so quickly that the jock simply fell down unto his knees before collapsing.

All of them thought that the ordeal is now over. . . how wrong they are.

Harry walked towards the first jock and stared at him with such anger that made even Maggie gulp. Harry grabbed the jock from the back using both of his arms and lifted him up, only to deliver a face first german suplex unto the ground. The moment the jocks face hit the floor, a heavy **crunch** and **crack** is heard as the entire nose, and most of the frontal teeth are shattered by the impact. The head of the first jock started to be surrounded by blood that is obviously coming from the massive injury Harry just made on him.

Harry, with both of his hands clenched into tight fists, walked towards the second jock. He planted his right knee right on the upper back of the jock, then Harry grabbed the wrists on the jock and started to pull oh so slightly upwards and towards him. The jock, now gaining consciousness thanks from the pain he's going though, started to beg for mercy.

Harry responded by tearing the entire left arm out of its socket, only to do so with the right arm. Lynn's eyes widened in horror once she realised what Harry just did to that jock. The act of twisting his arms like that doesn't only guarantee that the arm will be separated from its socket, but it also tears and rips the ligaments and muscles that connect the arm to the chest.

That jock, even if he manages to recover the mobility of both arms, won't be able to ever play american football again. Because the damage done to the ligaments is almost impossible to fully recover from damage like that.

Harry walked to the last jock, only for him to scream "stop!" At Harry. It is surprising to see Harry stop moving, especially after they've witnessed Harry attack the other two with no mercy.

The last jock was dragging himself away while staring at Harry with palpable fear "they forced me to do this!" The jock begged, making Harry not only stop, but cock his head to a side.

"They told me that if I didn't helped them, they would've come after my brother, please don't hurt me, I didn't wanted to participate in this" the jock is now openly crying "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Harry blinked before turning his head towards the two brutally beaten jocks before turning his head at the last jock.

Harry walked towards the jock, who in turn, closed his eyes in obvious panic at the realisation that something is going to happen to him.

To everyone's surprise, Harry slapped the last remaining jock in the face and offered him his hand. The jock was taken aback and realised that Harry isn't going to hurt him any more "y-you're letting me go?" The jock asked incredulously, Harry nodded before offering the jock his hand to help him stand up.

The jock grabbed the offered hand and used it to help himself stand up unto his two feet. The jock, once he managed to stand up, started to limp away from the empty field.

Harry walked towards his tied up brother and started to tear and rip the duck tape to shreds in order to free his younger brother.

Once enough tape was removed, Arthur hugged very Harry very tightly as he started to speak gibberish as both tears and snot started to stain Harry's shoulder. Harry started to run his fingers through Arthur's hair as the younger brother continued to cry. Suddenly the video stopped and was playing itself again from the very beginning.

"And **dats** why _no one_ messes wit Arthur" Kenyatta grabbed the cellphone and put it in the pocket of his pants.

Author notes: hello, I would like to inform all of you that I have created a Discord group for all those who are interested in being a part of it.

In the group, you can send me your suggestions as well as ideas for future chapters **and** stories, and I will obviously give credit where credit is due.

And for those who want a more direct contact with me, for a more private communication, I will writ my personal email to all those who want it and I wil me more than willing to add anyone who is interested to my whattsapp contact list.


	11. An Important Notice

Because of how simple the story feels to me, and knowing that my abilities as a writer have improved considerably, I'll start re-writing the entire story and making it more engaging while adding more characters to the mix.

Several aspects of the story will change drastically while still having the same 'incest is wincest' mentality of the original plot-line that I'm basing this story off.

And before anyone asks, yes. Dib, Gaz And Zim will appear on the story as minor characters that will have a heavy impact in the story itself.

I apologize to everyone who wants this version of the story to continue, and I hope you like the new (and hopefully improved) version of the story.

My deepest apologies and I hope you give the new story a chance.

The new story is called A Pleasuring Intoxication.


End file.
